


Seven Encounters

by olsonss



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, American Politics, American Presidents, Diplomacy, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Modern Royalty, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olsonss/pseuds/olsonss
Summary: It took seven times for Emma Nolan to realize she loved His Royal Highness Prince Killian, but it only took him two times to realize he would chase her to the ends of this earth.





	1. The First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little story I have been working on for a while until I can get through my writers block on my other story. I hope you guys like it. A couple events in the story are based of the TV show, The West Wing, I claim no credit there. The story is told through significant events in Killian and Emma's lives. Please let me know what you think!

Emma slips out of the cocktail hour because frankly she cannot stand any more small talk. She doesn’t even know why she is here. Even on the campaign trail she only went to a few functions because she was finishing her senior year of college then. Now she’s applying to master’s programs. A year off seemed a good idea at the time now she’s regretting it because she is being dragged to every function her parents go to.

She finds a small patio where she can get some fresh air. The palace is truly beautiful, she never thought she would get to see this. The details and art are beautiful. It’s what caught her attention when they came in. Sure, meeting the Royal Family was nice, but it’s very unlikely she’ll see any of them after tonight. She won’t deny the Princes were handsome, but after this trip she’s returning to her normal life, one free of diplomats and royalty.

“Well well looks like I’m not the only one who cannot stand these functions,” a charming, accented voice rings out behind her. She turns to see none other than Prince Killian.

“I can’t, but I didn’t grow up going to them,” she says with an all to knowing smirk. He smiles and she can see a twinkle in his blue eyes. _Oh I can see why all the women love him._

“Fair enough, but I am sure that’s not true. Your mother is a politician, so I am sure you’ve been to enough fundraisers and things of that nature,” he says moving a few steps closer.

“I made a lot of appearances, but school was always put first in the Nolan household,” she says taking a sip of the whiskey she made sure to bring with her.

“Everything your mother campaigned on was true wasn’t it?” Killian asks as he stuffs his hands into his pockets.

“Yes, she aspires to cause true change for our country and it sorely needs it,” she says with a small smile.

“Miss Nolan, you can’t keep slipping away like that,” August says, interrupting the conversation.

“That’s our que to return to the party, love,” he smiles and they follow August back inside.

“August, sorry I’m not used to having a security detail. How many times have I told you it’s Emma,” she sighs.

“Too many, Miss Nolan,” he says curtly. Emma rolls her eyes and Killian just laughs.

“My security detail still calls me Your Royal Highness,” he says with a handsome smirk.

“Still, after all these years?” she asked surprised.

“It’s a sign of respect and structure. Although if we are seated together at dinner I will tell you how to slip your detail here,” Killian whispers the last part as he holds open the door for Emma. When Emma enters the room her father calls her over.

“I know these things are not your favorite, but can you not leave me alone with these vultures. One women already told me how brave it was to let your mother run for office. Let her? That’s just ridiculous. I mean for god’s sake it’s the twenty first century that’s not what happens anymore. Your mother and I are partners,” David finishes his rant. Emma simply hands him the rest of her drink.

“I know that, but not everyone gets that. Just finish my drink and breathe,” she says quietly, hoping no one heard him.

“I saw you walk in with the Prince, you’re certainly making friends,” he says with a smile and Emma laughs, “seriously though do I need to talk to him? Maybe scare him a little?”

“Oh stop that. I bumped into him in the hallway. He was very polite,” she laughs.

\--&\--

Killian got pulled into some boring conversation with some cousin or other, but out of the corner of his eye he can see her. Everything changes when he hears her laugh. Her laugh is beautiful. His eyes snap over toward her. Her golden hair cascades down her back and sways slightly as she shakes her head. Her father stands next to her a broad grin on his face. His idiot cousin pulls him back into the conversation and diverts his attention from Emma Nolan.

\--&\--

Sure enough at dinner that night Emma is sat next to Killian and he is counting his lucky stars.

“I was hoping it would be you I sitting with,” he smiles as she sits down.

“Hope? Are you sure you didn’t switch the name cards?” she teases.

“Oh Miss Nolan I am honestly hurt you could suggest such a thing. That would disturb the truly delicate seating pattern that has been arranged here tonight,” he mocks.

“Well then Your Royal Highness, we should be grateful you didn’t disrupt the seating pattern then if it's so delicate,” she says. The rest of dinner they exchange friendly banter. For once one of these boring dinners flies by.

Mary leans over to her husband, “I think our daughter is going to be a princess,” she whispers in his ear.

“What?” he asks in a hushed tone and Mary simply nods in the direction of their daughter, who is carrying on a very lively conversation with Prince Killian. His Royal Highness can simply not take his eyes off Emma.

“Oh come on you really think so?” he says not taking his eyes off his daughter.

“I know so, David. She probably doesn’t even know she likes him yet, so don’t say anything,” she quietly warns him before returning her attention to the King who was engaged in a conversation with his other son.

\--&\--

“From what I know about American politics I know you were finishing college when the election was getting started. What was your major?” Killian asks during dessert.

“Art history with a minor in chemistry. I want to be an art conservator. I’m applying to master’s programs for next year,” she says.

“That’s interesting. You know we have some excellent art schools here in London, Miss Nolan,” he playfully suggests.

“I think you’ve earned the right to call me Emma, Your Royal Highness,” Emma teases.

“If I am to call you Emma you must call me Killian,” she nods and he continues on, “Very well then, Emma, we have some excellent art schools here in London,” he says again.

“I know you do, why do you think I agreed to this trip?” she said with her eyebrow raised.

“How long is your trip?” he asks, his curiosity peaked.

“A week. Will you be at the Prime Minister’s dinner on Friday? She asks.

“I haven’t looked ahead at my schedule, but I am sure my father will send either Liam or I as a representative. Why? Looking for more excuses to see me?” he smirks.

“I don’t need an excuse to see you. I was merely hoping you’d be there to keep me from dying from boredom,” she says with a slight blush in her checks.

“Well we can’t have that now. I’ll try my best to be there,” he assures her.

“That would be nice. I heard you’re in the Royal Navy, what’s your rank?” she asks.

“Lieutenant commander,” he answers with pride.

“Do you like it?” she asks.

“Very much, the sea has always been a place I felt comfortable. I’ll miss it when I’m no longer active,” he explains.

“When is that?” she asks.

“I have a year left,” he sighs.

“If you enjoy it so much could you extend your active duty?” She watches his face fall.

“I wish I could, love, but unfortunately I have duties here that will need my attention.”

“You’ll have something here that will keep you busy I’m sure,” she gives him a smile, which he returns.

“There’s never a relaxed moment here that’s guaranteed,” he chuckles.

“I’m starting to get the same feeling about my life,” she says.

“Ah yes, but your mother’s term is limited. One day normalcy will return. About slipping your detail…” he says with a mischievous smirk and a huge grin crosses her face.

“Please go on. I have the feeling I am going to need some privacy sooner rather than later.” There’s this look in her eye that tells him she isn’t the perfect daughter the campaign painted her to be.

\--&\--

 

As the First Family walks towards the motorcade Madam President just smiles. Emma crosses her arms.

“What are you so happy about?” Emma inquires.

“Oh nothing, it’s just the Prince couldn’t take his eyes off you tonight could he?” Mary smiles with an all too knowing look.

“Mom! Oh please that isn’t true. He was just being friendly,” Emma explains as they get into the town car.

“That’s not what it looked like, Sweetheart,” David says with his eyebrow raised. The town car heads back to the hotel.

“Oh come on not you too,” Emma sighs as she falls back into her seat, “There’s was nothing going on with us.” Emma looks out the window and her parents exchange a look.

“Alright whatever you say, Emma,” her mother just smiles. One day she’ll figure out that she likes that boy. She’s in denial now, but eventually she’ll know that she likes His Royal Highness Prince Killian.

\--&\--

Later that night after all the guests have left King Brennan, Prince Liam and Killian share a night cap in his majesty’s study.

“Killian, I didn’t see you most of the night what were you up to?” King Brennan asks, curious.

“I was at the dinner father. I simply was not engaged in your conversations,” Killian brushes off the question.

“What he means is he was distracted by a rather attractive blonde american,” Liam teases. Killian shoots daggers at his brother for ratting him out to their father.

“Killian, do not get into trouble please. This President seems to have a good head on her shoulders and I would like to keep our relationship with them a good one,” Brennan says in a stern tone.

“Now, why do you assume I’m going to get in trouble?” Killian asks fists clenched.

“Your previous track record with women might have something to do with that,” Liam says before sipping his drink.

“Miss Nolan is quite the conversationalist and a lovely acquaintance. I wasn’t getting into trouble,” Killian says. He finishes his drink and then storms out.

“Don’t be so hard on your brother he’s been on his best behavior lately,” Brennan scolds.

“Someone needs to keep him on his toes,” Liam mutters before following his brother. King Brennan sighs wondering if either of his sons will ever be ready for him to step down from the throne.

\--&\--

  A few days later Killian spots Emma from across the room at The Prime Minister’s house. Tonight’s dinner has a couple more foreign dignitaries in attendance, but that doesn’t matter he could find her in any crowd. She’s wearing a silver dress that hugs her curves in all the right places all while remaining modest. She looks beautiful, she turns just about every head in the room and there she is tucked away in a corner avoiding them all. He smirks and grabs two flutes of champagne. He swiftly makes his way across the room. Expertly avoiding anyone who might want to have a conversation with him.

“Now don’t look too excited people might think these dinners are fun and then they will make us come to more of them,” Killian says as he approaches Emma with a flute of champagne for each of them.

“Thank god you’re here. Already I’ve had three guys try to hit on me by telling they know many important people in London. As if that would that impress me. My mother’s the leader of the free world,” she says as she accepts the flute of champagne from him.

“Bastards. No worries I’ll fend them off for the rest of the night, milady,” he says looking into her jade green eyes.

“Oh so you are a gentlemen?” she blushes.

“Of course I am. What would suggest otherwise?” he scoffs.

“I suppose you can’t believe everything you read. The papers paint you as quite the cad,” she sips her champagne waiting for his response.

“And if I believed your papers I would assume you have four boyfriends currently,” he teases.

“Point taken. I am glad you’re here tonight. I can say I know at least one person here,” she smiles.

“That you can love,” he smiles and sips his champagne, “We’ve got at least thirty minutes until dinner. Come on.” He nods toward the door.

“Lead the way your highness,” she smiles and he just rolls his eyes. They quietly slip out and Emma notices August trailing behind them.

“It’s always hard to lose your security at a function like this they always worry about someone getting too close and kidnapping you,” Killian says in a hushed tone. They are standing quite close together, their arms brushing against one another. This doesn’t bother Emma. She’s just surprised she didn’t notice.

“Really? Are you kidnap me cause I don’t see anyone else around here,” she says matching his tone.

“You never know, you must keep your wits about you,” he teases her and she just laughs. He leads them down a hallway and out onto a balcony. His hand on her lower back guiding her. Usually Emma doesn’t let anyone touch her, but strangely his touch is comforting. And she misses it when his hand leaves her back.

“Have you enjoyed your stay in London?” he asks her between sips of his champagne.

“Surprisingly yes. I don’t want to go back home,” she says enjoying the view.

“Did you have time to tour our art schools?” he asks.

“Yeah dad and I went to Camberwell yesterday. It’s my top pick, but I’m sure my parents want me to stay close to home,” she says.

“Do you always do what your parents want?” Killian asks her turning his body towards hers.

“No, I don’t. I think it drives them crazy most of the time,” she chuckles.

“I can imagine it would. Don’t worry being in a public eye gets easier,” he reassures her.

“It does? Because I thought it would die down after the election, but it’s just gotten worse,” she says and places her hand on the balcony railing.

“Okay fine it doesn’t get easier, but you get used to it,” he says and places his hand next to hers. His fingers inch slowly until they touch hers. Her head snaps up and her eyes connect with his.

“I don’t know if I can believe that,” she says quietly.

“Oh and why not?” he asks, knowing they aren’t talking about being the public eye anymore.

“You’re quite literally royalty I think our views are different,” she says their eye contact never breaking.

“That may be true, but I think you’re just a little scared of your new life. Change is a good thing Emma,” he smirks.

“Hmm maybe it is.” At the same moment they both lean in and this kiss is slow and sweet. Emma tastes ever so faintly of strawberries. He pulls her in closer. One hand gripping her back the other cradling her head. The kiss increases in intensity. Her hands gripping the lapels of his navy suit jacket. It’s feels right like it was supposed to happen. Like kissing him was the easiest, most natural thing she could do. They break apart, both of them breathing heavily. That’s when reality sets in. It was like waking up from a dream. Emma Nolan is a simple american girl, she doesn’t kiss handsome, british princes.

“That was…” Killian trails off. He finally looks at her and he can see the gears turning in her head. He can see her walls building up.

“A one time thing,” she says with finality. She begins to walk away from him, but he grabs her hand.

“Emma,” he pleads.

“Wait before rejoining the dinner,” she says coldly. Her hand slips from his as she walks away.

“As you wish,” he mutters. He can’t quite believe what just happened. He kissed Emma and her walls shot up, but that doesn’t matter to him. He knows she felt what he did. There was a brief moment after the kiss ended where he saw something call it hope in her eyes. He respects her wish and waits a few minutes before rejoining the dinner.

\--&\--

Mary maybe busy talking to the Prime Minister, but she’s not blind, she did notice her daughter slip away with Prince Killian. Not long after Emma returns to the room her cheeks slightly red. She grabs another drink and joins her father’s conversation. Prince Killian returns to the room several minutes later with a rather confused look on his face. Something happened between the two of them, but Mary is sure Emma will object to this if asked. She’ll have to wait for Emma to come to her.

\--&\--

Unfortunately at dinner they were not seated together, but she was across the table from him and a few seats down. Whenever he can he tries to catch her eye, but she seems determined to not look at him. Even though once he caught her looking at him out of the corner of his eye. She looked away quickly. He keeps an eye on her the rest of dinner, but listens in on the conversations. Madam President seems to get along well with the Prime Minister, which will satisfy his father.

At the end of dinner he tries to grab a moment alone with Emma, but she’s nowhere to be found. There will be other dinners especially with their countries. He’ll see her again in the near future.

\--&\--

That kiss is all Emma can think about and she likes him she truly does, but she doesn’t trust anyone with her heart. Not after Neal. She’s had the occasional one night stand, but no one’s gotten as close as Neal because she doesn’t let them. Killian is already too close. He understands her and all the complications of her new life. It’s a good thing there is going to be an ocean between them and she’ll probably never see him again.


	2. The Second Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a couple of the chapters already written out, so I'll be posting pretty quick at first. Enjoy!

 

 

He’s nervous. Killian fought hard to be sent here, but he’s still nervous. His father couldn’t understand why he wanted to go. It was a simple diplomatic mission, anyone could go. Killian told him that it was a sensitive situation and it needed the delicate touch he could provide. That seemed to do the trick and the King said he could go and the Prime Minister was thrilled to send him because it meant he didn’t have to send someone from his office to replace the ambassador who was currently in the hospital recovering from a heart attack. 

Killian is on his way to the White House to advise Madam President on the potentially dangerous situation between India and Pakistan. As kids Killian and Liam were tutored on all countries where there were colonies and have extensive knowledge on the area and it’s politics. After the ambassador, Killian is the next best choice. 

Now he’s sitting on the Royal family’s jet speeding towards Washington D.C. and all he can think about is Emma Nolan. Killian knows she’ll be there. He wants to see her, she’s all he has been able to think of for months. He hopes to see her, but don’t know if he will. For now he can’t think of her though he has to focus on the situation at hand. 

Prince Killian is met at the White House the next day by The President’s chief of staff, Ruby Lucas. 

“It’s an honor to meet you, Your Royal Highness,” she says with a broad smile. 

“It’s lovely to meet you, but please it’s Killian. Your Royal Highness is too formal,” he jokes. They move into the lobby of the White House. 

“First time at the White House?” she asks and he nods looking around, “I don’t have time to give you a tour, but follow me to my office.” He nods and follows her through several rooms full of offices and cubicles with people hard at work. They make it to her office and she shuts the door. 

“Now the President is currently in the situation room, but as soon as she returns she will see you. Until then please take a seat and feel free to ask my secretary, Ashley for anything and everything you need. I have to join the President now. Make yourself comfortable,” Ruby explains at top speed before dashing out of the room. Killian sits on the couch and waits and waits. Finally about twenty minutes later Ruby returns. 

“Alright she’s ready to see you now,” Ruby says. Killian stands and follows her out of the room. Ruby opens a door that Killian thought was a closet, but turns out to be an entrance to the Oval Office. He’s still in shock slightly, it’s one thing to see it in pictures, but another thing altogether to see it in person. President Nolan stands and walks over to him. 

“Prince Killian, it’s nice to see you again. Thank you so much for coming,” she says with grace. He shakes her hand. 

“It’s no trouble, Madam President. We’re going to be working together rather closely, so please call me Killian,” he smiles. 

“Then I insist you call me Mary. Please take a seat” she says and gestures at the couches. Ruby and Mary sit on one couch and Killian on the other. 

“Mary, your chief of staff told me that you were in the situation room, so please tell me what you know so I can be of some assistance to you,” he says. The President automatically launches into telling him everything she can about the current situation and he listens. 

\--&\-- 

Emma knows he’s in the building. That’s all anyone will talk about. Part of her wants to see him again, but the other part of her doesn’t. Once she sees him he’ll want to talk and that will probably lead to them kissing or more. 

She’s been trying to put him, that kiss, out of her head for months now and it doesn’t help the fact that now not only is he in the same country as her, but in the same damn building. She’ll have to avoid the West Wing today and hope he doesn’t come over to the East Wing. 

\--&\--

Mary and Killian’s conversation goes late into the day with interruptions throughout. Ideas are thrown out, some good and some bad. Killian advises to the best of his abilities and they finally take a break when the sun goes down. The president’s secretary, whom everyone calls Granny, pokes her head in.

“Ma’am, your husband called to remind you of dinner,” she says with a disapproving look. 

“I completely forgot. Tell him I’ll be there in five minutes,” Mary tells her secretary. Her attention turns to Killian. 

“Please join us for dinner. When an update comes in on a situation you’ll still be in the building,” she argues. 

“I wouldn’t want to impose on your dinner,” he says unsure of why she’s so adamant on having him for dinner. 

“It’s not and if you need extra incentive Emma will be there,” she says with an all too knowing smirk. That absolutely gets his attention. 

“I gladly accept your invitation then,” he says and a grin crosses her face. 

“Very well then follow me,” Mary says. They stand and Mary exits the Oval Office through the portico doors. They walk toward the residence and into the dining room. Seated at the table are David and Emma Nolan. 

“You brought a guest,” David says as him and his daughter stand. 

“That I did. It’s going to be a long night, so I invited him to dinner,” Mary smiles and kisses her husband. Emma and Killian finally make eye contact. 

“Emma, lovely to see you again,” Killian says with a smile. 

“Your Royal Highness, it’s nice to see you again,” she says curtly. Of course her mother invited him to dinner. Emma should have seen this one coming a mile away. Her mother is the biggest meddler she knows. So, naturally she invites Killian to come to dinner. About a month after they came back Mary started asking about Killian and Emma denied that anything happened, but Mary knew better. Emma’s pretty sure Mary figured out that something happened between her and the prince. 

“We’ve been through this, love. It’s Killian,” he says thrown by the change in her tone with him. Another place is set at the table for him. Seeing him is harder than she imagined it would be. It doesn’t hurt that he has stubble scattered across his face, somehow it makes him look even more handsome when Emma didn’t think that was possible. 

“What would you like to drink?” David asks him. 

“After today some rum would do the trick,” Killian says and David laughs. The porter brings Killian a glass of rum. They all take a seat at the table and dinner is served. Killian cannot help but to glance at Emma every few minutes. She’s just as beautiful in jeans and a sweater as she is in an evening gown. 

“What have you been up to since our visit to England?” David asks in between bites of his dinner. 

“I have been finishing up my deployment with the Navy,” he says.

“That must keep you rather busy,” Mary comments. 

“It does, but I am sure to have new responsibilities at home,” he says. Emma has said nothing to him and it’s odd. They got along so well before. He knows the kiss changed things, but that was as much his choice as it was hers. Now she barely even looks at him. 

“On your last visit you mentioned that you were looking at art schools, did you decide on one, Emma?” Killian says never taking his eyes off her. She finally looks him in the eye. She’s been stealing glances at him for most of dinner, but only when he wasn’t looking at her.  Now he is and she’s starting to wonder why she thought she should distance herself from him. Then the weight of the swan pendant on her chest reminds her to not trust anyone. 

“Yes, I am attending Camberwell in October,” she says with a tight lipped smile. Her father sighs at this.   

“The Smithsonian still has a spot for you and it’s closer to your mother and I,” David says, in an attempt to change her mind. 

“Dad,” Emma says in a warning tone. This is clearly a sore subject between the father and daughter. 

“David, Emma loved our trip to England. It will be a wonderful experience for her,” Mary says with a smile. The tension in the room eases. 

“I’m glad to hear we won you over. London is the greatest city, you’ll love it,” Killian says with pride. 

“I’m certainly looking forward to it,” Emma responds with a faint smile. Her mother thinks she’s going to Camberwell for a certain prince with striking blue eyes, but she’s not. She loves the program and London. Honestly a little space between her and her parents wouldn’t be the worst thing either. The rest of dinner goes well. At the end of dinner Mary and David exchange a look and Mary stands. 

“David, come help me with desert,” Mary demands in a soft tone. David follows her out of the room, looking rather confused. Leaving Killian and Emma alone for the first time. Her mother is the queen at meddling, 

“Well that was subtle,” Killian chuckles. 

“It’s never been her strong suit,” Emma affirms. 

“Can we please talk about what happened last time?” Killian asks her and the tension in the room doubles instantly. She doesn’t want to talk about that kiss. Talking about it may lead to another kiss. 

“What is there to talk about?” she asks coldly as she crosses her arms. 

“Look if I overstepped I am truly sorry, but I wish for us to be friends if that’s possible,” he continues on, ignoring her icy tone. 

“You didn’t overstep. We both participated,” she conveys, never quite being able to bring her eyes to look at him. 

“I must have read the situation wrong then, I thought there was something,” he says. 

“There still is,” she almost whispers. His head snaps toward her, taken aback by her comment. He doesn’t know what it means for them. He’s about to open his mouth when Madam President walks in with Miss Lucas. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but we have to go,” Miss Lucas says with a pointed look. Killian stands and looks at Emma. 

“We’ll finish this later,” he asserts and she simply nods. Killian follows Mary and Ruby out of the room.  

Emma scolds herself. Why on earth did she say that? He’s just going to come and find her later. She should’ve shut him down. Why didn’t she? She can hear her mother’s voice in her head saying,  _ it’s because you like him, Emma.  _ Which she does, there’s no point in denying that anymore. What the hell is she going to do about His Royal Highness Prince Killian?

\--&\-- 

Hours later a ceasefire is negotiated between India and Pakistan, but it’s only for a week. Tonight there is nothing left to be done, but tomorrow there will be more work to do. Madam President dismissed him having to attend to other matters. He should head back to his hotel and get some sleep, but he can’t get Emma out of his mind. He inquires her whereabouts from the president’s helpful secretary, who tells him she’s in her studio in the residence. 

He manages to find his way and gently knocks on the door. He hears a muffled come in and opens the door. Emma sits with his back to him. She traded her sweater from dinner with a baggy white shirt covered in speckles of paint. Her hair swept into a messy bun. She turns to face him with a paintbrush in hand. 

“I was told I would find you here,” he says with his hands stuffed in his pockets. 

“Well I wasn’t hiding. I’m here most of time,” she says turning back to the easel, setting down her brush. He moves closer to her glancing at what she’s painting. It’s a landscape that appears to be the view from Truman Balcony. It’s quite breathtaking she definitely has talent. 

He’s standing so close to her it’s as if her whole body is thrumming from his proximity.  

“What you’re painting is beautiful and quite the exclusive view you have there,” he says glancing at her once again. Her green eyes piercing him. 

“What did you mean earlier?” he asks her, not wanting to break their eye contact. She sucks in a deep breathe before she answers him. He deserves answers to why she ran out on him all those months ago. 

“That there is something between us…” she trails off. 

“When we kissed you ran out. Something upset you. That much was clear,” he says an eyebrow raised. 

“You caught me off guard. I don’t trust many people and I don’t let people in. You were getting too close, so I ran,” she rambles on. 

“If you keep those walls up you’re never going to let anyone in. If you truly don’t to pursue anything I understand, but I have the feeling you do. I think you’re afraid,” he states and thinks he hit the mark by the way her shoulders tense up. 

“How can you say that, we barely know each other,” she says extremely sceptical, he expected nothing less. 

“You’re sort of an open book, love.” Killian smirks. Her brow furrows at his statement. Before she can say anything the doors crash open and three secret service agents charge into the room. 

“Bloody hell, what-” Killian exclaims before he’s interrupted. 

“Swan is secure. Do not leave this room,” August says as he shuts the door behind him. Great, another crash. Killian frowns at the use of Swan, surely he is referring to Emma, but why swan? 

“Guess we’re stuck here for a while,” she sighs. He grabs a stool and sits next to her. 

“Why Swan?” Killian asks her, curious. 

“It’s my secret service codename. I like swans. Always have, in fact the ugly duckling was my favorite story as a kid,” she says, thinking about her swan pendant reminding her to not trust anyone. 

“Are the codenames always so personal?” he asks. 

“Actually they are. Mom is Eagle partially due to her love for birds, also every president has had something extremely patriotic. Dad is shepard because of his work with animals,” she says fondly. 

“That’s creative. I think I’ll have to call you Swan from now on,” he teases and she just rolls her eyes.

“What do you think happened?” Killian asks her. 

“It’s spring recruitment it’s probably some frat boy who jumped the fence,” she dismisses it, “How much longer do you have with the Navy?” 

“Just a couple of months really. I’ll be done when you start classes,” he answers. 

“What are you going to do with yourself?” she teases him, glad that they have changed subjects. 

“I am not sure yet. I’m sure that’s a conversation my father is dying to have with me,” he says, irritated at the thought. 

“You don’t seemed to thrilled about it,” Emma suggests.

“Conversations between us haven’t gone well lately. My brother and him have a better relationship than him and I,” he explains. 

“I am sorry to hear that, but I have to say I understand. Ever since I decided on Camberwell things have been tense between my dad and I,” she shrugs. 

“I noticed at dinner,” Killian replies. 

“Mom says that he’s worried about security and we’ve never been in different countries for months at a time. I just think he’s going to be bored without me here,” she states. 

“Probably true. It's evident he loves and cares for you though, so don't be too harsh on him. Does it always take this long for a frat boy, as you call it?” he asks. 

“Not usually. That was my best guess. I don’t know it could be any number of things,” she shrugs. 

“I'm sure it's nothing too threatening or they would've moved us,” he says in an attempt to reassure her. He places a hand on her knee and it's more soothing than she expected. 

When she finally looks at him again she almost stops breathing. She's always noticed how blue his eyes were, but tonight they are different. Something about them is almost electric. She had the sense when they met that he could see right through her and tonight that was confirmed. He could read her like a book. He understood her for some odd reason. It almost makes her want to trust him, to let him in. She’s running out of reasons to not trust him. Maybe kissing him again will get it out of her system. Maybe it won’t be as good as the last one and it will loose some of the magic from it.  

Without a word she slips off her stool and onto his lap. He's not stunned by this movement. They seem to have syncopated moves, like they've done this their whole lives. Her hands cradle his face and she gently kisses him. At first it's soft and sweet. It's full of gentle touches and tender movements. Then a switch is flipped and they become more eager. Each wanting to taste the other. His hands tighten on her hips holding her in place and she pulls on his hair causing him to groan into the kiss. 

Just as his hand is about to slip under her shirt the door opens and August enters. Seeing what became of the two the agent blushes. The embarrassed pair untangle themselves. Emma was completely wrong. That kiss was equal if not better than the last. What’s worse is she wants more. 

“We've been given the all clear, Miss Nolan.” August blushes not making eye contact with either of them. 

“Thanks, August,” Emma says and the agent scurries out. The pair laugh at the agent's departure. When true laughter dies down a look is shared between them. She doesn’t have to trust him to take him to bed. He’s far too good at kissing to be bad in bed. 

“Would you like to finish this somewhere else?” She asks with a seductive smile. 

“Of course lead the way, Swan,” he teases her as they walk out of the room together. Emma rolls her eyes at this. 

As soon as the door to her room shuts he kisses her against the door. It nearly takes her breath away because of the intensity of the kiss. All he has thought about for months was seeing her again and holding her in his arms. He doesn’t want to waste a minute of it. And he won’t. 

She tugs on his shirt until it becomes untucked from his pants. His hands move under her shirt and they part briefly so her shirt can move over her head. She works quickly on his buttons. They walk back until his calves hit the edge of the bed. Once his shirt is off he works on getting her pants off. She has some difficulty with his belt (mostly because he won’t stop kissing her neck and it’s very distracting), but she gets it off without his help. They both step out of their pants. Killian scoops Emma into his and places her on the bed. Killian pulls her to the edge of the bed and peppers kisses up her thighs. He slips her underwear down her thighs and sucks her clit. She bites her lip to keep herself from screaming out, her hands gripping the sheets because holy shit he knows what’s he doing and most men don’t. Not able to take it anymore she stops him. 

“Something wrong, love?” he smirks. 

“Nothing is wrong, but I need you now,” she says pulling him on top of her. He kisses her softly and her fingers weave into his hair. He slides into her ever so slowly. Their movements are gentle and sweet. It’s about halfway through that Emma realizes that he’s making love to her and what surprises her is that she doesn’t mind it. She slips her hand into his and kisses him. He knows she has walls and she’s protective of her heart. At this moment in time he gets to be with her and he doesn’t intend to not show her how he feels. He can’t tell her how he feels now. It would just scare her off, so for now he’ll have to show her through his actions. 

When they finish it is the early hours of the morning. Emma rolls over to look at Killian. 

“When are you returning to England?” she asks. 

“Depends on how this situation plays out, but maybe tomorrow or a couple days from now I suspect. Trying to see me again?” he smirks and she rolls her eyes.

“Look, I know we lead busy lives, but I would like to see you again,” he says his eyes never leaving hers. This gives her pause. She likes him and the sex was amazing, but can she trust him? Just maybe. 

“I want to see you again, but I won’t be in London until end of September. I don’t really know where to go from here,” she says, unsure. Killian knows that she may not be ready just yet, but he’ll wait. She was different. She was charming, witty, bright, and an angel. He hasn’t even spent that much time with her and he knows he would do just about anything for her. She’s not someone you let slip through your fingers. He’ll wait for her, she’s worth it. 

“We both have a lot going on right now and I want us to be something. I don’t want to do that if we’re distracted. How about when you get to London we’ll give it a try,” he says as he brushes some of her hair out of her face. 

“Alright,” she nods, nothing definite. Just them giving this a shot whatever it is. She can do that, right? He pulls her close to him and they fall asleep like that. 

\--&\--

The next morning the President needs him once again and he has to leave. He finds some paper and scribbles out a note to Emma. Miss Lucas is waiting for him in the hallway outside Emma’s room with a smirk on her face. 

“What?” he asks defensively. 

“You know the president is going to notice you’re wearing the same clothes from yesterday,” she says smugly. 

“I’m sure you already told her where I was,” he says as they move out of the residence. 

“Yes, I did. The look on your face was funny though,” she smiles. 

“Was it now? Miss Lucas, I’m starting to think you like seeing my life get more difficult,” he teases. 

“I’m Emma’s godmother. This wouldn’t be any fun if I didn’t get to watch you squirm,” she teases him right back. 

“Ah I see, so this is a family affair,” he says as they wait outside the Oval Office. 

“Exactly. You’re a quick learner. You’ll do just fine,” she smiles.  They are waved in and the work begins. 

 

\--&\--

 

In the morning Emma wakes up alone in her bed and she wonders if she dreamed the whole thing. She finds a note on her pillowcase and it confirms that everything that happened last night was real. The note reads: 

_ Emma, sorry I couldn’t be there when you woke up. I might have to return home this evening if I don’t see you again my number is listed below. I’ll be waiting for your call. _

Emma smiles at the note and leaves it on her night stand. She may not see him again on this trip, but she’ll see him again. 


	3. The Third Encounter

It’s raining. Of course it’s raining. It’s Emma’s first day on campus and all day it has rained. She knows it’s London and this is bound to happen more often than not, but she thought at least today there wouldn’t be rain. Her classes went well, but now she’s cold and wet all because she doesn’t have an umbrella. She’s a complete idiot; she moved to London and doesn’t have an umbrella. She gives up on finding her way home on her own and tries to hail a cab. Of course no one will stop for her. It’s truly not her day. Not until a black Lincoln town car stops in front of her and the window rolls down. 

“Love, long time no see. Get in,” Killian shouts out the window. She smiles and yanks open the car door. She slides into his car and slams the door shut. 

“I have never been so happy to see anyone,” she says with a beaming smile. 

“It’s good to see you too. Now, where’s home?” he asks and she tells the driver the address. A silence falls between them. 

“Some men would be put off that you didn’t call,” Killian says playfully.

“I think we both know you aren’t just some men though,” she teases him right back without hesitation. 

“While this is true, you wound a man’s ego,” he smirks. 

“Your ego could use to be deflated a little bit,” she smiles. 

“Oh really?” he challenges her. She has this fire in her and he likes it. 

“Now, come on I’m messing with you. I was going to call you. I was getting settled in and today was my first day on campus. I wasn’t avoiding you,” she says, even though she was avoiding him just a little bit. Her walls are still up, so he isn’t sure that’s entirely true, but he takes her word for it. 

“I didn’t think you were, Swan. I’m glad you got settled in. Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?” He asks not wasting a moment with her. 

“Yes,” she answers without hesitation. The car pulls to a stop in front of her apartment building. 

“Is seven okay?” he asks her. 

“Yes, any clues on where we’re going?” she asks, not a fan of surprises. 

“It’s casual, nothing too fancy. I promise a good time,” he reassures her. 

“Wow, that’s big talk. I expect you to keep that promise,” she teases. 

“Oh I will,” he claims. He takes her hand in his and places a kiss on the back of her hand, she blushes ever so slightly. 

“I’ll see you at seven,” she says as she slides out of the car. 

“That you will,” he says just before the car door shuts. Emma runs up to her apartment and strips off her wet clothes and hops into a scalding hot shower. After being freezing cold the shower is a god’s send. Once she’s warm it hits her that tonight she’s going out with a prince. Her life has forever changed and she’s still getting used to it. She’s thought about him a lot these past couple months, probably more than she cares to admit. There were so many times she picked up the phone to text or call him and each time she’d stop herself. She didn’t know where they stood and he makes her nervous. 

She steps out of the shower and wraps herself in a towel. She steps over to her closet and thinks about what the hell she should wear. After a trying on a couple different outfits she decides on a cream sweater, jeans and her black riding boots. The look is casual, but she still looks good. She’s nervous and a little scared, but she wants to try with him. 

At seven on the dot there is a knock on the door. Emma opens the door and there stands Killian in a more casual look than he had on earlier. He has on a black leather jacket, black t-shirt, and dark wash jeans. 

“Hello, how did you know which one was mine?” she asks as she puts on her jacket. 

“Well there are some perks to being royalty. For instance doormen who recognize you will tell you where a beautiful woman lives,” she blushes at his comment, “Do you have any secret service with you tonight?” Killian asks. 

“August and Graham, but I made a deal with them. They follow at a distance and live in apartment next to mine. I need my space and they respect that for the most part,” she says as she locks up her apartment. They walk out in the hallway and sure enough the door next to hers opens and August and Graham walk out. August gives them both a nod, which they return. 

“Now, are you going to tell me what we are going?” she asks, pretending to be annoyed. 

“What fun would that be?” he teases her. 

“I actually need to know where we’re going for security purposes,” August says flatly. Killian whispers it in August’s ear just to annoy Emma.

“You don’t play fair,” she claims while narrowing her eyes at him. 

“I never claimed to,” he says as he leads her to his car. August and Graham goes toward their black SUV. Emma slides into his town car as he gets in on the other side. They head across town and the black SUV never lets a car get in between them. The car pulls to a stop in front of a bar. 

“A bar?” she asks, curious. 

“A pub, but yes. I hope you don’t mind a few of my navy mates are here. We can just say hello and leave if you want,” he explains as they get out of the car. Her hand grabs his. 

“No, I want to see who your friends are. This might be the first place I’ve been that isn’t meant for a tourist. If I remember correctly you promised me a good time and I don’t know a better place than a bar,” she says just happy to be around other people instead of in her apartment. 

“If my memory serves correctly we had an excellent time in your bed, we could be there,” he says with a devilishly handsome smirk. She just rolls her eyes as he opens the door for her.

They walk in and the atmosphere is one of a local bar with many people talking. Everyone knows each other, some people are talking across the room at each other. It’s very friendly and loud. Before they can be spotted someone comes forward and smiles. A man around Killian’s height with sandy blond hair. 

“Took you long enough,” The man says as Killian and Emma head over to him. Killian and his friend do the weird man hug. 

“Robin, this is Emma,” Killian introduces her. She holds out her hand and he shakes it. 

“Lovely to meet you. We’ve got a table in the back come on,” Robin says leading them to a booth in the corner. There is another man in the booth. Robin slides in next to him and Emma and Killian sit on the other side of them. 

“Emma, this is Will,” Killian says and the pair shake hands. The group orders drinks and Robin fixes a look on Emma. 

“Robin, you’re staring,” Killian says with a pointed look. One that says stop-freaking-her-out. 

“Sorry, I am not trying to be rude, but I have definitely seen you somewhere before,” Robin says with his brow furrowed. 

“Now you say that she does look rather familiar,” Will pipes in. 

“Well she’s-” Killian starts. 

“No,” she stops him by placing her hand on her arm, “Let’s see if they can guess it,” she says challenging them. 

“What’s in it for us?” Will asks, his curiosity peaked. 

“A free round of drinks,” she states. Killian smiles she fits in so well with this crowd. 

“I am in,” Robin says and Will nods, “Now you’re american, there’s no doubt in that. You have to be somewhat famous for us to know who you are,” Robin says, thinking out loud. Emma nods and Killian just drinks his rum. 

“She’s pretty enough to be a model, cheers mate,” Will nods toward Killian, “But she’s smart, you can tell.” She blushes slightly and Killian rests wraps his arm around her shoulders. 

“Can we ask how you two met?” Robin asks and Killian looks at her. 

“It’s your bet, love,” Killian shrugs, leaving it up to her. 

“We met at a state dinner,” she says, giving them a clue. They both think about this for a minute. 

“You have to a daughter of some sort of diplomat. Well educated, graceful, and beautiful. Only thing that makes sense,” Robin says. Killian and Emma share a look.

“I am going with daughter of the U.S. ambassador,” Will says. They both look at her awaiting her answer, eagerly. 

“You’re both extremely close, but not quite,” she smiles. 

“Oh that’s not fair Robin’s is technically true,” Killian says sticking up for his mate. 

“Wait, wait. Who are you?” Will asks. 

“Emma Nolan, daughter of the President of the United States. Pleasure to meet both of you,” she smiles. They both looked a little shocked, but then a smile crosses Robin’s face.

“That’s why I recognized you! You were all over the news a week ago because you moved to London,” Robin says and Killian nods. 

“His guess was too vague to win,” Emma says with smirk. 

“Ah well I tried for you mate,” Killian says raising his glass and Robin just laughs. 

“That’s all I could ask for,” Robin shrugs while Will is staring across the room at something or someone rather intensely. 

“Is that why you have two suits sitting a couple tables over staring at us?” Will asks. 

“Yes, that’s August and Graham,” Emma waves at them and August just frowns and Graham keeps his poker face, “they’re my secret service detail for tonight.” The group moves onto another subject; talking, laughing, and drinking well into the night. 

Later that night Killian takes a rather tipsy Emma home. They arrive at her apartment building and when they get to Emma’s door August pushes through to her door. Killian gives Emma a look while he unlocks the door. 

“The deal is he has to clear the apartment before they leave for the night,” she explains and he nods. Graham stays with them in the hall. August comes out and gives them the go ahead. Her agents go into their apartment. Emma and Killian stand in front of her door. 

“I’d like to see you again. Actually give us a chance to talk,” he states. 

“You could come in and we could talk,” she says with a seductive smile. 

“You and I both know there wouldn’t be a lot of talking...perhaps another time when we’re both sober,” he suggests. 

“Alright,” she says thrown by his answer because she wants him in her bed and thought he wouldn't be able to resist, “Can I see you friday?” she asks. 

“Yes. I’ll pick you up for dinner? Seven?” he asks her. 

“Sounds good,” she smiles. Killian places a hand on her cheek. He pulls her closer to him and kisses her ever so softly. Even when the kiss is over their foreheads touch and they stand there just breathing for a moment. 

“You need to go before I drag you in and don’t let you leave,” she whispers. 

“You have to let go of me for that to happen,” he whispers back. Emma releases him and takes a step back. 

“You make it very hard for a man to walk away, love. I’ll see you friday,” he says and begins to walk away. Emma steps inside of her apartment and shuts the door. She has to say she likes London so far. 

 

\--&\--

 

Six fifty on Friday night rolls around and Emma still doesn’t have any clothes on. Her hair and makeup is done, but she can’t decide on what to wear. Another five minutes pass along with two outfits. She finally settles on a black sleeveless dress and black pumps.  _ You can never go wrong with a little black dress.  _ When she finishes zipping up the dress she has exactly two minutes until he arrives. Just enough time to grab her clutch and put on her shoes. Sure enough as she is struggling to put on one of her pumps there is a knock at the door. 

When she opens the door there stands Killian in a navy suit with a white shirt and black tie. Damn does he look good. He pulls out a single rose from behind his back and smiles. She takes it from him. 

“It’s beautiful. Thank you,” she beams down at the flower, “Come in. I am going to put in this in some water before we go.” He steps in and shuts the door. 

“It’s beauty doesn’t beat yours though,” Killian complements her and she blushes slightly. Not having a vase she fills a glass with water and places the rose in the glass. 

“Thank you. Where are we going to dinner tonight?” she asks as she puts on her coat. 

“The best restaurant in London. It’s not too far from here. I assume you have agents with you tonight?” Killian asks. 

“Yeah, they will follow us out. Do you have a bodyguard?” she asks. 

“Yes, actually I do. He doubles as my driver. Sometimes he lets me go on my own, but since we’ll be in a public setting tonight I am afraid he’ll have to come with us,” he explains as they leave her apartment. Her agents follow them into the elevator. Killian tells August where they are going to dinner and he nods. 

They go in Killian’s car with Emma’s agents following them. They have small talk about their week on the way to the restaurant. When they arrive Killian gets out and opens the door for her. He takes her hand as they walk in. 

“You know I think you’re too good for me,” she says as they walk through the door. 

“What makes you say that?” he chuckles because her statement is beyond ridiculous to him. 

“You’re a gentlemen. It’s refreshing and nice, but not what I am used to,” she says quietly. 

“You just haven’t been dating the right kind of men,” he says with a smirk. They walk up to the hostess and are immediately moved into a private dining room. 

“This is cosy,” she comments and they take a seat. 

“I figured in the main dining room you and I might receive unwarranted attention,” he says. 

“Thank you, I never would’ve thought of that,” she says taken aback. 

“These are all tricks of the trade. You’ll learn in time,’ he reassures her. 

“Now that you’re done with the Navy, what are you going to do?” she asks him. 

“My father is trying to get me to start and manage my very own charity,” he says with little enthusiasm, which causes Emma to frown. 

“You don’t seem too excited about it,” She observes. 

“The trouble is I haven’t found anything that I am passionate about yet. Every idea that they give me is rather boring,” he shrugs. 

“You just haven’t found the right thing yet, but you will,” she encourages him and he smiles.

“My brother got engaged since we last saw each other,” Killian says. 

“That’s wonderful! Congratulate him for me,” she says. 

“I will, but I might just drag you to his wedding,” he teases her. 

“Weddings are fun for everyone, but the bride and groom,” she comments. They order some drinks and some delicious food, that Emma is just dying to try. When the food arrives it is amazing and Killian was right this has to be the best restaurant in London. They are finishing off their drinks is when the conservation takes a turn. 

“I think we should keep seeing each other. In fact I would rather like to date you,” Killian states. 

“Oh would you?” she asks, bemused. She’s not going anywhere for the moment, but she simply cannot pass up the opportunity to tease him. 

“Yes, I like you quite a lot, might I add. I have the nagging suspicion that you like me too. I don’t see a single reason why we shouldn’t,” he concludes. 

“You are very persuasive,” she says before sipping her drink, her eyes never leaving his. 

“I can give you more reasons if you need them, but I don’t think you do,” he says oh so confidently. 

“You’re right I don’t need more reasons. In fact you should take me home,” she says with that seductive glint in her eye. That look alone causes him to demand the check at once, so they can get the hell out of here. He barely looks at the total on the check just sets down enough money to cover it. Once that is done he helps her put on her coat and the practically run out of the place. Before they reach the front door August stops them. 

“There is a crowd out front, it seems someone tipped off the press where you’d be. You’re going to have to let us drive you back. I’m sure the Prince can met us there,” he says cooly. Killian is starting to get the impression that August doesn’t like him very much, although he cannot imagine why not. Emma sighs knowing this is the only way they will get home.

“We can ride in one car. My driver will follow,” Killian says and takes Emma’s hand in his. They get outside and the crowd is mostly fans (from what Emma can tell) who Killian and Emma wave to and smile, August and Graham remain on either side of the couple with Killian’s security trailing behind them. Almost all of the people are there to see Killian. It doesn’t slip Emma’s attention that most of crowd is young women. Killian barely notices them though, which is comforting. 

Once everyone gets in the car both her agents relax and head toward her apartment. 

“They seemed a little tense I must say,” Killian comments, nodding toward her agents. 

“During the campaign there was an event and a person in the rope line got out of hand and ever since then they are more cautious,” she explains. 

“Miss Swan is down playing it. A man lunged at her from the rope line demanding that she marry him,” Graham says looking at them in the rearview mirror. 

“Oh really now? That is a rather important detail of the story,” he teases her. 

“He was just a sick man, who needed help,” she brushes it off and Killian laughs. When they arrive at her place Graham checks her apartment before allowing them to enter. As soon as the door shuts and the lock is thrown into place Emma gives Killian a seductive smile and slowly walks to her room. He hasn’t moved and she stops and leans against the doorway to her bedroom. 

“Well? Are you coming?” she smirks. 

“I’ll be damned if I don’t,” he smiles while undoing his tie. He walks over and pulls her into his arms. Their actions are fast and sloppy. The kisses are short, but filled with passion. They’re both dying to get the other naked. With one swift movement Emma’s dress lies on the floor and Killian’s pants follow soon after, his shirt already long gone.  

The next morning Emma wakes up to find Killian still in her bed and asleep. She smiles at the sight of him; he looks rather peaceful like this. Emma’s phone rings; she answers it quickly before it can wake Killian. She frowns because it is the ringtone for her mother. She pulls on a shirt and answers it. 

“Hello?” she says unsure. 

“Hello dear,” her mother says cheerfully. Emma moves into her bathroom and shuts the door. 

“Mom, why are you awake? It’s the middle of night in D.C.” Emma says confused. 

“You know we have late nights here. And I saw the pictures,” she says in a tone of voice that implies she knows something that Emma does not.

“What pictures?” Emma asks leaning against her bathroom counter. 

“Emma, did you seriously think that you could go out with His Royal Highness Prince Killian and no one would notice? There are pictures of you guys coming out of the restaurant. That dress I bought you looks nice, good choice,” her mother says smugly. Of course people took pictures, she should’ve known better. 

“Who has the picture?” Emma asks. 

“Mostly just european news outlets. I’m sure tomorrow they will carry it here. I know you don’t like being in the spotlight, but you two are children of powerful people. They like seeing what you guys do especially if you’re doing it together,” her mother explains. 

“I know that. I just hate having my love life plastered all over every news outlet. I like that part of my life private,” Emma says quietly. 

“I know I am sorry my job puts it in the spotlight,” her mother says. 

“Don’t apologize. Your work is more important than my love life. You deserve to be there, you’re trying to make the country better,” Emma states. 

“Tell Congress that. There’s a development I have to go. Call your father tomorrow. He misses you more than he’ll admit,” she says quickly. 

“I will. Love you,” Emma says.

“Love you too,” her mother says before hanging up. Emma lowers her phone and unlocks it. She opens up one of her news apps and sure enough in there are pictures of her and Killian. Well at least they look good. She locks her phone and heads back into her bedroom. Killian is sitting up waiting for her. 

“How is your mother?” he smiles as she rejoins him in bed. 

“Working hard,” she smiles back. 

“Everything alright?” he asks, curious as to why she would call Emma at almost two am in the states. 

“Oh yes, more than fine. She was being nosey,” which warrants a look from him, “There are pictures from last night, she was calling to ask me how it went.” 

“Is that so? What did you tell her? Did she know I was still in your bed?” he smirks and she playfully swats at him. 

“Mostly she just complimented my dress,” she smiles. 

“Well, I don’t blame her you looked beautiful last night,” he compliments her. 

“Thank you. You know everyone is going to assume we’re dating,” she says. 

“Let them assume all they want it’s what they are paid to do,” he snorts, “What we do is our business. Whatever that may be,” he says trying to not scare her off. 

“How do you deal with all the attention?” she asks, changing the subject. 

“Don’t look at it. I know it’s tempting, but just don’t look at it. They don’t matter or know you,” he suggests and she nods. He pulls her close and they drift back to sleep. 

\--&\--

 

Leaving her apartment later that morning he knows that he’s never letting her go. He’s in so deep and they’ve only been on one date. She’s  amazing and beautiful. She moves slowly and has walls, he’ll wait if that’s what she needs. 

When he returns to Clarence House Liam is waiting for him. 

“It’s not like you to stay out all night, you usually sneak back in around three or four. How serious are you about the first daughter?” Liam asks barely even looking up from the file on his desk. 

“So you saw the pictures,” Killian says taking a seat across from his brother. 

“Yes, nice deflection, but you still need to answer the question,” he says with a pointed look. 

“Fairly serious, why?” he asks skeptical of where this line of questioning is going. 

“Should we put out a statement that the ladies man of the royal family has finally settled on one woman,” he teases his brother. 

“Oh that’s enough. She actually likes her life to be private as possible. No press,” he explains. 

“That’s perfectly fine. I was mostly joking, but it’s nice to see you’re serious about her,” his brother says with a nod. 

“She’s different I can’t explain it,” Killian just shakes his head in disbelief. 

“Good, now go change we have to be at the palace in an hour. Father wants to see us,” Liam says ending their conversation. 

 

\--&\--

 

Later in the day Emma calls her father and well the conversation is interesting to say the least. 

“You’re in London for one week and you’re dating a Prince!” Her father says frustrated. 

“Dad! Will you please calm down. We went out one time. He’s very nice you know; saved me from freezing to death in the rain the other day,” she explains. 

“Well at least I know someone is watching out for you,” he huffs. 

“You’ve met him. I know you like him don’t pretend otherwise,” she teases him. 

“Yeah well that was before I knew he wanted to date you,” he says pretending to be annoyed. 

“I think you’re mad because you’ve missed me,” she says.

“Of course I miss you. You’re my one and only daughter,” he sighs. 

“I miss you too, Dad. Don’t worry Christmas will be here before you know it and I’ll be home again,” she tries to reassure him. 

“I know and you sound more and more like your mother,” he chuckles. 

“I do not!” Emma says shocked. 

“It wasn’t meant as an insult; actually it was a compliment,” he says and she can hear him smiling through the phone. She misses him more than she thought she would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it and that everyone has a good, relaxing weekend!


	4. The Fourth Encounter

After a long night of research and missing a certain Prince, Emma flops down on her bed and falls asleep immediately not even bothering to take her clothes off. 

A few short hours later she is shaken awake by none other than August with Graham and about five other agents in her room. 

“What the fuck are all of you doing here?” she asks when she realizes she isn’t alone or asleep anymore. She sits up and blinks several times before fully waking. 

“Emma, get up and change. You’ve got fifteen minutes until we leave. Pack an overnight bag as well,” August instructs her. 

“Swan is secure, I repeat, Swan is secure,” Emma barely heard Graham say into his phone. This grabs Emma’s attention and she rises from her bed coming eye to eye with August.

“August, what the hell happened? Who needs to know that I am safe? Are mom and dad alright?” Emma asks quickly, her volume raising with each question. 

“We have to leave get ready now,” August tells her. 

“Not until you tell me what the fuck happened,” Emma demands stubborn as ever. She crosses her arms demanding an answer.

“Emma, you need to calm down. There was an attempt made on your mother’s life. One shot hit her that’s all we know,” August says in a calm, even tone. This whole time he hasn’t been able to meet Emma’s eyes. It’s unsettling, it’s the worst news she could hear and he can’t even look her in the eye. Her mother’s been shot and she’s a whole ocean away from her. Her mother could be dead and she doesn’t know. 

Some grabs her arm and turns her towards him. When she looks up Graham’s gaze meets hers. 

“Emma, I know this is tough and scary, but I am going to need you to pull yourself together here. Now you got ten minutes get together whatever you can and we’re leaving,” Graham demands and she nods. All of the agents file out of her room and door shuts. 

Emma’s still in her outfit from yesterday, so she doesn’t bother changing. She grabs a small duffle throwing in some clothes and toothbrush. Emma grabs her purse and throws in in the duffle along with her phone and charger, her hands shaking the whole time. She just wants to know if her mother is alive. She needs more than her mother’s been hit by one shot. Her ten minutes are up. Emma puts on her shoes and her agents practically drag her out of the apartment, the door slamming shut behind them. 

“I need more than she was hit. August, I need to know she’s alive,” she demands as the take her down to the car. 

“Emma, this happened an hour ago, I know she’s not dead, but all I know about what happened is that she was hit,” he explains as the put her in the car. 

“Dammit, that’s not good enough!” she yells at him, “This is my mother we’re talking about. She isn’t some protectee to me she’s my goddamn mother and I need to know she’s going to be alright.”

“I am sorry that’s all I know,” he says sternly as the car speeds away, where to well just like everything else Emma doesn’t have a goddamn clue. She leans back in her seat hoping her mother is alive. 

About fifteen minutes later they are waved into a royal airstrip and Emma is even more confused and angry than she was before. She needs to be with her mother. What the hell is going on? Why are they here? The car pulls to a stop in front of a jet and Graham gets out and opens the door for her. 

She climbs out of the black SUV and sees Killian climbing down the jet’s staircase. She launches herself out of the car and towards him. 

“Killian, what the hell is going on? All I’ve gotten out of these people is that is that my mom was shot! August won’t even fucking look at me,” she practically screams, tears pooling in her jade green eyes. Killian reaches out and takes her hand. She doesn’t push him away, but tears start to stream down her face. He gently takes her into his arms holding her until she stops crying.  

“Emma, I am sorry about your mother. She’s a strong women. She’ll pull through. Now, she and I had a conversation when you moved here about a contingency plan if something were to happen back in the states. The plan was exactly what happened tonight your agents brought you here and I have my jet prepared to take you home,” he announces. 

The two of them share a look and he gives her hand a squeeze. Emma turns towards the jet, but doesn’t let go of his hand quite yet. He is letting her use his jet. He’s always here for her; steadfast and strong and when she needs to be alone he actually listens. He gives the space she needs it. They have only been together a couple of months and here he is willing to do anything for her. He would do anything for her and she cannot bear the thought of being on that plane alone. Her grip tightens on his hand and her head snaps backs to him. 

“Come with me,” she says quickly. 

“What?” he asks her, shocked and not entirely sure what she just said. 

“Please come with me. I am going to lose my mind stuck on a plane for eight hours with the seven agents on my detail, who can’t and probably wouldn’t tell me anything about my mother’s condition. Please come with me,” she pleads with him. He places a hand on her cheek and she gives him the smallest smile. It’s all she can manage at the moment. 

He can’t leave her, not when she’s like this. This is the most vulnerable he’s ever seen her. Although she would never in a million years admit that. She has walls and he’s been attempting to take them down, but it’s a slow process. Despite the walls he’s been able to read her like an open book. She’s scared out of her mind and he understand her fear all too well. He doesn’t want to leave her. He had no idea how he thought he could’ve watched her get on a plane and fly away from him. 

“Let’s go,” he says as he leads her towards the plane. 

“You can actually go? There’s nothing more pressing here?” she asks as she tries to keep up with him shocked that he actually agreed to leave with her. She asked him on a whim. She hoped he would say yes, but didn’t think he would.

“There isn’t anything more important than this, I assure you. I had a  function, but it’s nothing a donation to the charity won’t fix,” he smiles.  

“Are you sure?” she asks as they board the plane. All her agents file in behind them.

“Positive, love. Now sit down, that chair reclines. Get comfortable I have to go talk to the pilot,” he tells her and presses a kiss into her forehead. Emma tries to stay awake, but sadly she’s running on a couple hours of sleep and honestly they won’t get any information until they land. No matter how much she fights it her eyelids close and she falls asleep. 

When Killian comes back to their seats he finds Emma sound asleep. He’s glad she’s resting she probably won’t get any rest when they land. He was afraid she wouldn’t sleep, but the last of her adrenaline must’ve worn off. He settles into the seat next to her and tries to get some rest as well. 

A couple of hours later his phone rings and Killian jolts awake. He answers it without looking at the caller ID. 

“You know when you’re going to another country it is customary to let your family know you’re leaving,” Liam chides him. Killian groans. 

“I am sorry. It was very last minute I didn’t even bring a change of clothes,” he grumbles, still trying to wake up. 

“I understand, just please call next time. How’s Emma holding up?” Liam asks. 

“About as well as can be expected. She’s sleeping now I can’t imagine there will be much of that when we get there,” he comments. 

“No, I wouldn’t think so. Give her family our best wishes. Just wanted to check in,” Liam says. 

“I’ll pass it on. I’ll call back when we land,” Killian says. They exchange goodbyes and hang up. A loud ringing comes from Emma’s bag on the floor. Killian leans forward and pulls her phone out of her bag, seeing that the ringing hasn’t woken her up. He looks down at her phone and her father’s caller ID is flashing on the screen. 

“Mr. Nolan,” Killian answers the phone. 

“Prince Killian?” David says shocked, “Is Emma alright?” his voice filled with concern. 

“Emma’s fine. She was busy with studying tonight and didn’t get much sleep, so I think she was exhausted when we got on the plane and she passed out. How’s the President?” KIllian asks, sure Emma will want the information as soon as she wakes. 

“Still in surgery, but they were hopeful it was a clean shot. I’ll have more information by the time you guys get here. Tell Emma I love her,” he says. 

“Of course, we will see you soon,” Killian says and David hangs up. Killian doesn’t envy his position. Waiting to hear what will become of the women you love is a cruel fate. He looks over at Emma, even in sleep she is beautiful he can’t imagine anything happening to her. For a while now he’s known he loves her, but he knows saying that will scare her off, freak her out. He’ll wait until she’s ready; she’s got walls for a reason. He cannot imagine what David is going through right now nor does he ever want to. He manages to drift to back to sleep. 

A couple hours later Emma gently wakes Killian, although it takes him a few seconds to really wake up. 

“Come on sleeping beauty,” she says softly. 

“I’m awake I promise,” he claims as he slowly sits up, “Your father called and you were sleeping and you didn’t wake up so I answered. I hope that’s alright. He told me that she was still in surgery, but they were hopeful it was a clean shot. He said to tell you he loves you,” he recounts the phone call.  

“Thank you. I didn’t even hear it ringing. I’m glad we know more, even though it isn’t much,” her voice gets all choked up and the tears threatening to fall down her face. He pulls her into his arms and holds her close. 

“He seemed very hopeful, love. Your mother will be fine. I promise it will be okay,” he whispers into her ear. She pulls herself together and looks up at him. 

“I really hope what you’re saying is true.” All he can do is hold her closer. 

The plane lands and the Secret Service Agents whisk them away to the hospital. David is pacing in the waiting room and when he sees them approaching there is a smile for a brief moment. Emma collides into her father and he wraps his arms around her, tears in his eyes. 

“She’s out of surgery, but is under from anesthesia. We’ll be able to see her soon they had to move her to a different room,” her father explains as Emma releases him. 

“What happened, dad? All I know is she was shot. No one will tell me anything,” Emma says frustration evident. 

“I don’t know all the details exactly, everything just happened so fast. One minute we were leaving an event and everything was fine then seconds later shots were fired, people were screaming, and then suddenly we were surrounded by agents. They pushed us into the car and drove straight to the hospital. Most of it is a blur,” he sighs. A doctor approaches the group, ending their conversation. 

“Come this way, she’s all settled in. She should wake up any moment now,” he says reassuringly. They reach her room and Killian pauses at the door. 

“Love, I’m going to wait out here. Give you two a moment,” he says abruptly. Emma looks back at him and grabs his hand. 

“No, you should come in. Mom likes you; she won’t mind,” she says with a soft smile and he smirks. He nods and she leads him into the room. When they enter David is holding Mary’s hand, who’s still unconscious. 

“The surgery was very successful, no complications. It was a very clean shot, really it’s a miracle. One more inch to the right and it would’ve tore through her liver,” the doctor comments. The whole room just nods, not really feeling that anything in this situation had anything to do with miracles. The doctor leaves and Emma lets go of Killian’s hand and moves to her mother’s side. Not wanting to disturb any of the wires and tubes connected to her Emma lightly holds her mother’s hand. 

All the stress of the last few hits her in a wave and she pulls a chair to her mother’s bedside, her father sitting on the other side of the bed. Killian settles in one of the chairs on the wall. Her head slowly lulls off to the side and she slips into slumber never letting go of her mother’s hand. Her mother is safe and out of surgery. Everything will be okay. 

With a jerk Emma wakes up and realizes her mother has too. She feels a smiles spread across her face. Mary is propped up on some pillows and looks a little disappointed. Emma sits up in her chair, wondering how long she was out for. 

“Charming, I told you that would wake her up,” her mother scolds her father, using his nickname. It brings up childhood memories and it makes Emma smile. 

“You wanted to sit up, you can’t have both things,” he points out. 

“Mom, I am glad you’re alright. I was so worried about you,” Emma says grabbing her mother’s hand again. 

“I know, so was I. It was the most terrifying moment of my life. They got me here fast and everything is okay. The doctors did their job,” Mary reassures her daughter.  

“Good. I’m glad you’re okay,” Emma smiles and Mary just squeezes her daughter’s hand. Emma looks around the room and notices Killian’s absence. 

“He had to take a call from the King,” Mary says before Emma could even ask, “Speaking of, it was never the plan for him to come with.” 

“I thought you liked him? Now you disapprove?” Emma says confused. 

“Emma, I like Killian you know I do. I was surprised is all. I didn’t know he planned to come with,” Mary says quickly. 

“He didn’t I asked him to come,” Emma blushes, not looking at either one of her parents. 

“You’re serious about him,” David comments. 

“Can we not talk about this now,” Emma says flustered. Mary just nods giving David a knowing look. Killian enters the room and Emma smiles at him. 

“The King wishes you a speedy recovery,” Killian says with a tight smile. Emma can tell something is wrong. The phone call couldn’t have gone well. 

“Thank His Majesty for me,” Mary says and Killian nods. In usual Mary style she gives her husband the least subtle look and he sighs. 

“Emma, you need some rest. Your mother is suggesting we all go home get some rest and come back later,” her father says with a look that says that it’s not a suggestion. 

“Secret Service will drive you home. I want all of you out and only come back when you’ve had a few hours sleep,” Mary orders them. Emma sighs, but gently hugs her mother, knowing there is no sense in fighting her. David smiles and gives his wife a kiss. Killian nods and waves goodbye. The three of them file out of them room and Mary lies back in her bed closes her eyes. Rest, what The President needs now is rest. 

The car ride back to The White House is silent. All the adrenaline has worn off and the three of them are exhausted. Emma’s hand rests in Killian’s, both of them not needing to say anything. David notices this behavior and it warms his heart. Emma isn’t one to show affection, especially in front of him and Mary. He won’t press the issue, but he knows that Killian means more than she lets on, or perhaps she hasn’t realized it yet. 

Once they arrive the trio makes their way to the Residence, not speaking to anyone due to sheer exhaustion. Killian and Emma slip into her room and Emma thinks her father will say something at this, but he doesn’t. He quietly goes into her parent’s room. 

Emma’s door closes and she sits on the end of her bed. The room is fairly bare due to the fact that most of her possessions are in London. Killian plops down next to her on the bed. 

“Are you alright?” she turns to him and he laughs. 

“I’m fairly certain I should be asking you that,” he says and she smiles. 

“Well you should be and I’m offended you haven’t,” she jokes, “No, seriously I know when something is wrong with you,” she says with an all knowing look. Killian runs his hand through his hair. 

“My father, the dear king, is not pleased with me I’m afraid,” he cringes. 

“Because you came here?” she asks. 

“Yes, all about abandoning responsibilities. I told him that was ridiculous that I wasn’t running off and partying. It was an emergency and you needed me by your side, it’s where I wanted to be,” he shakes his head. Emma breath catches slightly at this statement. There’s moments where it’s too much and she knows he’s in deeper than she is. She likes to ignore those moments and pretend they don’t exist. Sometimes they are very hard to ignore. 

“Maybe you should go. I don’t want you fighting with your father over me,” she says never quite looking him in the eye. He reaches out and brushes her cheek, she moves away from him. It’s something she’s never done before and Killian won’t lie the action stings. 

“Emma, he would’ve found something else to fight about. If you truly wish for me to go I will, but I don’t want to,” he says, knowing she’s trying to shut him out, trying to protect herself. He finally catches her gaze and she pulls him close. He kisses her fiercely, he wants her to know that he isn’t going anywhere. She loses herself in the kiss she doesn’t want to think about what any of this means, about what they’re becoming. Tonight she’ll get lost in him. 

\--&\--

The next morning after much needed sleep Emma, Killian, and David return to the hospital. Ruby joins them, claiming that there is urgent business that needs the President’s attention. Emma suspects that Ruby just wants to check on her. Mary is feeling much better and has improved significantly.

“You all look much better and rest. Well except you Ruby have you gotten any sleep?” Mary asks, worried about one of her oldest friends. 

“Wouldn’t have been able to sleep anyway, too much work to be done,” all Ruby does is smile. 

“Emma, you and Killian should head back. I’m fine and you have your program,” Mary says and Emma grabs her hand. 

“You’re ridiculous I’m not going back until you’re out of this hospital bed. I exchanged emails with my professors before we came here they understand. You can’t get rid of me that easily,” she reassures her mother. 

“Fine, but you’re on a plane the minute I’m back in the White House. Education is important, young lady. Now, Ruby what do you have for me,” Mary turns her attention toward her chief of staff. 

“Director of the Secret Service, Agent Lance will be by shortly for a briefing on the young man they arrested early this morning,” Ruby says calmly. 

“Do they know anything else?” David asks, placing a hand on his wife’s shoulder. 

“Just that this brotherhood group was not happy about the new gun control bill we just passed. It was the reason for this attack. I got a quick update from Agent Lance after the arrest,” Ruby says quickly. David looks like he’s about to burst. Mary and Emma share a look. 

“Dad, come on we’re getting coffee,” Emma says practically dragging him out of the room. 

“I just- I mean- how?” David sputters, “No, I’m going to get Agent Lance to take me to this boy. I’ll show him a thing or two.” Emma grabs his arm and pushes him into an empty room. 

“You’ll do no such thing. I want him dead just as much as you do, but this isn’t how this is handled. He deserves proper justice, not trial by a family member. We’re all angry, but don’t lash out. Don’t let them get the best of you, that’s what they want,” Emma scolds him. He’s angry and has every right to be, but her mother needs to heal and he needs to be there with her. After a couple minutes he calms down. 

“You’re right. I know all that, it’s just difficult. I feel useless,” he sighs. 

“We all do,” she responds and pulls him into a hug. They break apart and leave the room. Outside Mary’s room Killian is waiting. 

“What are you doing out here?” she asks. 

“Agent Lance is here. Just giving them some privacy,” Killian explains. David heads into the room, giving the couple some privacy. 

“Your mother tried to send you away,” Killian states. 

“I know I can’t believe her. I was serious I am not leaving until she’s out here. My program can wait; My professors will understand,” Emma just shakes her head, frustrated. 

“She just wants you to do well,” he says, “She seems to be recovering quickly they’ll send her home soon.” He pulls her into his arms and holds her. 

They do release her mother three days later, but she doesn’t return to work for another two days. That’s what truly drives Mary crazy; being in the White House, but not being able to work. Finally her Vice President steps down and Mary Margaret Nolan is reenacted as President of the United States of America. Emma watches her ceremony from London only because her mother forced her and Killian back on his plane about two hours after being home from the hospital. Emma calls everyday just to check in on her mother. Emma just needs to know she’s okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading.


	5. The Fifth Encounter

Killian has worn a suit for most of his life, either for boarding school, or all the formal events he’s had to attend. Even now running his own charity he has to wear a suit everyday in the office. Today though he has to wear his military dress uniform, which is entirely different, but he feels comfortable in it. With Liam getting married today things have been hectic. Liam has told Killian what to wear and where he needs to be and he just listens. Especially because if he doesn’t listen he’s pretty sure Liam would send Elsa after him and that’s the last thing he wants. She has the nickname Ice Queen for a reason.

Killian and Liam are waiting in a small room off the crossing of Westminster Abbey. Liam is fidgeting and pacing around the room, wedding day nerves Killian suspects.

“Emma’s coming today?” Liam asks again.

“For about the fifth time, yes she’s coming,” Killian answers. His dear older brother always a multitude of questions when he’s nervous.

“I just want to be sure. If she doesn’t show you know that’s all anyone will be able to talk about,” Liam says with a pointed look.

“Why are you acting like she’s some flight risk? You’ve met Emma on several occasions. You said you like her,” Killian states and doesn’t like where is questioning is going.

“I do like Emma and she’s far too good for the likes of you,” his brother jokes, but doesn’t really answer the question.

“There’s something else. What aren’t you saying?” Killian asks. Liam is still fidgeting with his bowtie in the mirror.

“There are times when it seems that she isn’t as serious as you are. It makes me wonder if she’s going to stick around,” Liam’s comment is a slap in the face to Killian. The reason it hurts so much is because that thought has crossed his mind a couple times as well. She’s been distant lately and mostly busy with school. He noticed, but his charity started up a couple months ago and he’s been working long nights. He didn't have time to give it much thought. Killian assumed that their schedules were keeping them apart, now he’s beginning to wonder if that’s true. Liam’s not wrong, but Killian can’t let him know about his doubts.

“I see. I’m glad I know how you feel about her. Don’t worry I’m sure I’ll fuck this up with her, so next time when I bring a girl home don’t lie and say you like her,” Killian snaps and with that he leaves the room in search of a drink. He still has enough time they don’t need to be in place for an hour. Although he shouldn’t be surprised when no one had any alcohol, they are in a church after all. He returns back to the room and doesn’t say a word to his brother.

“Killian,” Liam says.

“Liam, not now you’re getting married in about twenty minutes why don’t you focus on that and not my love life,” Killian says without looking at him.

“Killian, come on what I said,” Liam starts with a remorseful look in his eye.

“No, not now. You've got an archbishop to see about a marriage,” Killian says and gestures towards the door. Liam follows and the two men get in place for the ceremony.

The wedding goes without a hitch. There isn't a dry eye in the abbey. Elsa is beautiful there is no denying that. The brothers forget their spat from earlier in the day and nobody's the wiser that anything happened. Except for Emma. Of course she's stunning. Killian thinks she's more beautiful than the bride, but he is slightly biased. His eyes kept drifting towards hers and she can tell something is wrong. Not much gets past her.

What Liam said wasn't wrong. She's distant and flighty. She has walls and they exist for a reason. He's been taking her wall down brick by brick and it's been a slow process. He's a patient man and he loves her. What else can he do besides wait for her to be ready?   

At the reception Killian and Emma finally find each other.

“Now, I must say I finally understand all the hype about a man in uniform,” she smiles. He takes her hand in his and kisses the back of her hand. A familiar blush crosses her cheeks. He loves that about her, but then again he loves all of her.

“Oh really? How much do you like it?” he asks.

“Later,” she pauses and kisses his cheek, “are you going to tell me what's wrong?” She whispers the question, making sure no one can hear them.

“Oh nothing. Liam's wedding jitters were quite annoying and we exchanged some words. I thought we did a good job of not showing it,” he states quietly.

“Oh no you did hide it well, but I share my bed with you most nights. I know better,” she smiles.

“That you do, love. Now let's find our seats,” he smiles right back, shoving his doubts down. They are at the Bridal party table which Emma is surprised she's at seeing as she isn't in the bridal party.

“Of course you're at this table. It was my one request for this bloody wedding. That and Elsa likes you,” Killian states.

“He is right I do like you. You keep this one in line,” Elsa states as her and Liam walk up to the table.

“Someone has to. Otherwise his ego would be huge,” Emma jokes with his sister in law, who laughs at this. The two blondes met about a month ago and they are as thick as thieves.

Dinner goes smoothly and tastes wonderful. The wedding ceremony had more people, but the reception is smaller. After dinner the dance floor opens up and the bride and groom have their first dance. Killian and Emma follow out shortly after.

“Now you can't tell Elsa this, but I think you're the most beautiful women in the room,” Killian whispers in her ear. Emma blushes.

“You can't say that. It's the bride's day,” Emma brushes off his comment.

“Hmm well I did and I’m not taking it back, love.” They move gracefully across the dance floor.

“You know we should slip out of here,” she says quietly.

“Before the cake? That's certainly not allowed. If I have to stay all night so do you,” he laughs.

“Killian, I don't mean leave,” she stares at him, hoping her eyes convey her meaning. That's when it hits him.

“You mean…” he says as devilish grin crosses his face.

“Oh come on don't tell me you've never slipped away at a wedding. That's why weddings are fun. It’s quick, dirty and the best part is no one will know,” she says in a low, sultry tone.

“You're making it very hard to not throw you over my shoulder so I can take you to bed,” he says in a husky voice.

“Hmm I don't think that's the only thing that's hard,” she raises her eyebrow and he's not denying it. He has to discreetly adjust himself.  

“Okay so here’s what’s going to happen. You go to the bar, get a drink, and then you come find me. I’ll be in the back somewhere,” she winks and slinks away. He makes his way over to the bar and orders rum. He wants to down the whole drink and sprint after her. He finishes the drink at a good rate and walks slowly in the same direction she went.

She ends up finding him and pulling him inside a supply closet. They don’t waste anytime both them on edge from all the teasing on the dance floor. He pulls her close and their kisses are sloppy and heated, but full of passion. His hands slip under her dress, pushing it up and over her hips. He pulls off her thong while she attempts to get his belt buckle undone. Once all the necessary clothes are off she wraps her legs around his waist and he sinks himself into her.

“I’ve been thinking about this all night. About you wrapped around my cock. I wanted to drag you off that dance floor,” he growls in her ear as he starts to move in and out of her slowly.

“Killian,” she pleads, wanting him to move faster.

“Fuck, you’re so wet. Have you been thinking about how I’d fuck you all night?” he asks, still keeping a slow pace.

“Yes,” she whispers in his ear. He places her back against the door and finally picks up the pace. It takes everything Emma has to not scream out his name, to not let everyone know how he’s the best sex she’s ever had. The pace is merciless and it’s just how she likes it. She laces her finger through his hair, pulling on it when he hits in the right spot. She topples over the edge and her walls clench around his cock causing a number of colorful explicits from Killian as he reaches his own climax.

They untangle themselves from each other and begin to put their clothes back on. She kisses his cheek.

“I told you quick and dirty. If you want no one to know I’d check your hair in a mirror before returning to the party,” she smirks as she heads out the door, leaving him speechless in the closet. She finds a bathroom and straightens herself up as well. When she looks presentable once again she rejoins the reception and heads to the bar.

As she sips her whiskey she overhears a conversation from a group of older women close to the bar.

“I suspect this won’t be the only royal wedding we have to attend this year,” a distant cousin comments.

“Why do you say that?” one of her friends asks.

“Oh come now. You see how Prince Killian looks at that American girl. Mark my words their engagement will be announced anytime now,” an older woman says in a snide tone. This comment almost causes Emma to spit out her whisky.

“I mean he went with her to America when that nasty business happened with her mother. Boyfriends don’t do that, husbands do,” the first woman comments again.

“They certainly make a lovely couple, they’ll have the cutest children,” one of the women states and the whole group agrees. Emma quietly slips out of earshot of the group with heart pounding in her chest. Marriage? Children? They’re dating. She hadn’t thought it was that serious between them. They understand each other, he doesn’t push her. Is this what he expects? Is this what his family expects?  She needs to get out of here before she has a melt down in front of all these people. Just as she moves duck out of the ballroom, Killian finds her.

“Love, is everything alright?” Killian asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh yeah, just a little tired is all.” She gives Killian a knowing smile.

“I see. Well this should be wrapping up soon and we can head home,” he smiles back at her. Another family member walks up and starts chatting animatedly about something and she tunes out the conversation, not knowing what to do about Killian.

Later that night they head back to Clarence House after the cake has cut and the married couple are off on their honeymoon. Emma feels uneasy to say the least she can’t give Killian that. She’s not the marrying kind. No one would want to marry her. She’s not even sure if she loves him or he loves her. It’s getting to be too much too fast. She can’t stay here. She needs to get out. He deserves more than she can give him. He deserves better than her.

She lies awake in bed until he falls asleep. Quietly she gets up and gathers her things. Emma leaves a note that simply reads: _I can’t do this anymore. I’m sorry._ This is easier. If they talked or she said anything it would hurt and they would fight. It has to be a clean break, if they talked she would never leave because he won’t be able to see that she’s not good enough for a Prince.

She takes one last glance at him before she leaves. He looks peaceful and that’s how she want to remember him. A single tear streams down her face as she walks out the door.

 

\--&\--

Killian wakes far earlier than he would like and reaches out for Emma. He’s met with nothing, but a cold mattress. He opens his eyes and notices she’s gone. He thought they’d have the day together; something must’ve come up. That’s when he sees a note on the bedside table. He picks it up and his face falls immediately. _I can’t do this anymore. I’m sorry._ He frantically starts searching for his phone. No, she can’t mean this. She can’t be gone. She couldn’t have written this note and slipped out in the middle of the night.

He calls her, but it rings, rings, and rings until going to voicemail. He calls again and gets her voicemail again. No, this is not how they end. He springs up from bed and throws on clothes. He rushes down to his car and has his driver speed off to her apartment. If she was going to leave him he at least thought that she would break up with him in person.

He knew something was wrong when came back from their little dalliance. There was this look in her eye and he knew she wanted to leave. She said it was nothing and he wanted to believe it. What could’ve happened between the time she left him and when he found her near the bar?

He reaches her apartment and takes a minute before he heads up. Should he run after her? He loves her, but clearly she doesn’t want him. He wants to find out what went wrong. She’s a smart woman and she never wanted anything serious. She knew what she was doing, she knew when she left that note. She had been pulling away for weeks now, Liam noticed. Maybe this all became too much for her. He thought what they had was real, but maybe it wasn’t.

Dejected, Killian slumps back in his seat. Emma knows what she’s doing, if she wants she can talk to him she can, but he can’t make her love him.

“Nevermind, just take me home,” Killian tells his driver. The man simply nods and they head back to Clarence House.

\--&\--

The next few weeks Killian throws himself into work. His charity is hosting a celebrity football match as a fundraiser. Killian still has things to organize and celebrities to persuade to join the match. It’s his first big event and he wants everything to go to plan. With all his attention on this he doesn’t have time to be heartbroken about Emma. It works until Liam and Elsa come home, then he has to face the music. When Liam and Elsa return from their honeymoon they immediately can tell something is off.

“Little brother, I know better. What’s wrong,” Liam asks over dinner one night shortly after their return.

“Younger brother,” Killian corrects him.

“Where’s Emma? I thought she was coming with you?” Elsa asks, concerned.

“I don’t know where she is. She left me. Doesn’t want anything to do with me I’m afraid.” He takes a huge gulp of his rum, not wanting to look at either of them.

“I’m sure she’ll come around,” Elsa encourages.

“Elsa, I don’t think she will,” Killian says, voice filled with bitterness.

“Then it’s her loss. I’m sorry, brother. I know you liked her,” Liam says.

“Liam, I love her. Enough about me, tell me about the honeymoon,” Killian changes the subject. The couple look uneasy at first, but Elsa jumps in and talks about the great house they stayed in. The tension in the room dissipates. Killian nods his head at all the right points and says the right things, but he’s not there, not really. His heart is broken and he doesn’t know how to fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry for all the angst. Hope you guys liked the chapter!


	6. The Sixth Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so a little more angst, but some hope as well. There are good things to come for these two, I promise.

Emma’s nervous, her palms are a sweaty mess. Oh fuck she’s a mess. Why on earth did she volunteer for this? Oh right her mother needs her to do this. With the State of the Union being tonight Mary Margaret couldn’t make the trip to London for the King Brennan’s Funeral. She didn’t even know the King was sick, Killian never mentioned anything about it. He died of cancer, he must’ve been sick for months.

Emma volunteered to come here because well she felt like her mother needed something taken off her plate and Emma’s right here, it was easy for her  to go. At least that’s what she told her mother who seemed beyond grateful when Emma suggested this solution.

However, waiting in the car Emma’s regretting being so helpful. She hasn’t seen Killian in months. Not since she slipped out of his bed in the middle of night. It was for the best, she wasn’t ready for more, for marriage. Hell, she could barely handle dating him. He deserves someone who can handle being in the public eye and the expectations that come with that. She couldn’t be that for him. It doesn’t mean she stopped caring for him though. She wants to know that he’s okay. She wants to check in with him.

As the car pulls up to Westminster Abbey, Emma wrings her hands and takes some deep breathes.

“Everything alright, Miss Nolan?” August asks her from the driver’s seat.

“Yes,” she says shakily. Even though she’s sure that isn’t true. They get out and the cameras are flashing as she makes her way in. August and Graham surround her and make sure she gets through the crowd of reporters. It’s odd she doesn’t even really care anymore when they take her picture.

\--&\--

This day is hard enough and then _she_ shows up. He wasn’t really looking for her, but all sudden he sees her get out of a car and his heart stops. He hasn’t seen her since the night of Liam and Elsa’s wedding. The night she slipped out of his bed. A breeze brushes her hair over her shoulder and he is absolutely stunned by her beauty.

“Killian, what’s wrong?” Liam asks between guests. Killian nods down towards Emma. Liam and Elsa both follow his gaze, she hasn’t looked up at him yet and he can’t decide if that’s a good thing or not.

“I’ve got this,” Elsa says and takes off down the stairs before the brothers can say another word.

\--&\--

Emma gets in line with the procession of mourners as they slowly make their way up the steps. She spots the royal family at the top of the steps, but Killian is engaged in conversation with someone. Elsa catches her eye and shakes her head. She steps away and comes down to meet Emma. Elsa pulls her to the side.  

“What are you doing here?” she asks harshly.

“My mother couldn’t make it to convey her condolences. I am here to pay respects on behalf of the President of The United States of America,” Emma explains just as harshly, she had a feeling this would happen.

“That’s all?” she asks.

“What do you mean?” Emma asks confused.

“I don’t know you’re not here to mess with Killian? Or give him some false hope about the two of you. He still talks about you,” Elsa says, sternly.

“No, I’m not here to mess with him. Despite what happened between us, I care about him. I’m not here because of us. Today isn’t about us,” Emma says getting defensive. She expected this from Liam, but certainly not Elsa. Elsa’s her friend, well she was her friend. People pick sides in a break up. Especially when family is involved.

“Alright, I’ll hold you to that. He’s my family and I have to make sure he doesn’t get hurt. Although it’s a little late for that,” Elsa comments causing Emma to cringe.

“I’m not here to hurt him,” Emma defends herself cooly. Elsa nods and moves back up the steps to her husband and brother in law. Emma rejoins the line. When she looks up again she catches Killian’s eyes for the first time. Oh she missed his eyes, she missed him. _Fuck, this day is going to be hard_. She tears away her gaze first. She just tells herself that it’s not about them today. She’s here for the President of the United States of America. She’s here for her mother.

Emma reaches the Royal family, who all look somber. Killian won’t make eye contact with her. She shakes hands with Liam.

“President Nolan and the entire First Family send our condolences. We’re sorry for your loss. My mother regrets that she couldn’t be here today, but with the State of the Union tonight she couldn’t make it,” Emma says efficiently. She tries to not look at Killian, but that’s hard when it’s just the four of them. Although he has no trouble not looking at her.

“Thank you for coming and for your family’s condolences. Tell your mother we understand,” Liam says poised and calm.

“I will,” Emma says and moves into the abbey without another word. Her and the agents find a spot in the back and sit down quietly. Emma knows she has to stay for the service, but hopes she skip out on the wake afterwards. She’s about to ask August what he thinks when Anna comes up to her.

“Emma, it’s nice to see you. I didn’t know you were coming. I mean Killian has missed you, are you two getting back together? Is that why you’re here?” she says at her usual rapid pace.

“Oh no my mother couldn’t make it, so I’m here in her place. We’re not getting back together,” she explains stiffly, taken aback by Anna’s questions.

“Oh that’s nice of you to come even though you guys aren’t talking. I don’t know many people who would come to their ex’s father’s funeral,” she says cheerily, even though her words are less than nice.

“You can’t say no when the President asks you to do something,” Emma says trying not to be rude.

“I guess not. I’ll see you at the wake. It was nice to see you, Emma,” Anna comments before walking away. Emma lets out a sigh of relief. Well she’s going to the wake apparently.

“Can this day get any worse?” Emma utters.

“Chin up, you’re doing good,” August reassures her and she smiles at him. A few minutes later the service starts. It was a beautiful service. She even teared up at one point and she wasn’t even from England. It was during Killian’s speech. His hurt and pain was written all over his face and it killed her to see him like this. She has no clue what she could even do for him. He probably doesn’t want anything to do with her. She’s going to have to keep her distance.

They’re in the car on the way to the wake, a wake she doesn’t want to go to. Since Anna called her out she has to go now.

“What would be a respectful time to be at a wake before leaving?” she asks her agents.

“At least thirty minutes,” Graham says and she sighs.

“Damn alright, but as soon as those thirty minutes are up I’m leaving,” Emma states and her agents nod.

Once there she makes her way to the bar and orders a drink. It’s the only way she’s getting through this day. She’s sipping her whiskey when he walks right up to her. His blue eyes piercing through her. He looks so angry, there’s fire raging behind his eyes. She’s never seen him like this.

“Follow me,” he says the anger boiling over in his tone. Not having another option she follows him. They end up in a small room away from the guests.

“Killian,” she starts. Emma just wants to know how he’s doing.  

“Look, I know you’re not here cause of your mother,” he cuts her off, with so much malice in his voice.

“Excuse me?” she asks getting angry. _How dare he say that? Who the hell does he think he is?_

“You’re here to taunt me or something I don’t know, but I sure as hell don’t need it,” he says and won’t even look at her.

“You’re being absolutely ridiculous! I’m not here to taunt you. I was trying to pay my respects. How the hell can you think I would do something like that to you?” she yells at him, her anger from the day finally spilling over. It takes him by surprise.

“I didn’t think you’d leave my bed in the middle of the night, but you did that no problem,” he yells. That stung, but she deserved it. 

“I understand you’re mad, but I was doing what was best for you,” she says through her teeth.

“Oh no you weren’t, Emma. Don’t lie to me or yourself. You did that because you were scared and couldn’t handle it. It wasn’t about me at all,” he fumes.

“I couldn’t be what you needed me to be, so yeah I left in the middle of the night because you wouldn’t have let me do it in the light of day. We would’ve fought. It was easier this way,” she yells at him.

“If I had the choice I wouldn’t let you go. You don’t let go of the people you love,” he snaps and she stares at him in shock. Did he say that he loves her? Is that what he meant?

“You love me?” she asks quietly. His gaze snaps to her, he didn’t realize what he had said. It was what he had never said out loud, at least not to her. He knew it would scare her, but now. Oh now she’s staring at him and she looks lost and confused, like no one could ever love her. He knows how she thinks and that’s what’s running through her head. How she could ever think that is beyond him.

“Of course I do,” he exclaims. With that he takes her in his arms and kisses her. He tries to show her how much he loves her through a kiss. She’s shocked and thinks about backing out of it, but dammit it feels too good. She’s missed this, missed him. This is all she’s wanted for the past couple of months. Everything feels right with him. Emma pulls back abruptly. She steps away from him.

“No. I can’t-We can’t do this, Killian,” she mutters.

“Why the bloody hell not?” he asks frustrated. He’s missed her, it’s been agony without her. Always one step forward and three steps back with her.

“Because I can’t be what you need! I’m not like Elsa, I’m not the girl you marry,” she shouts.

“You’re absolutely ridiculous. I don’t want someone like Elsa! I want you. Were you thinking about us getting married?” he responds frowning.

“No, but everyone at that damn wedding was saying you and I were next. I couldn’t handle that. They all talked about how you were husband material. The last man I loved left me with his stolen watches and I almost went to jail. I won’t let myself be hurt like that again,” she says turning away regretting what she just said. Her emotions always just spilled out with him. It was easy with him. So easy it scared her. He places a hand on her shoulder and turns her to face him.

“You never told me that,” he comments.

“I didn’t know your father was sick,” she points out.

“They didn’t tell me for a while. They said they didn’t want to worry me,” he shrugs, but she can tell that it bothers him, “When I found out you were already gone.”

Emma sighs and launches into the story, “I don’t tell anyone about him. My parents worked hard for that to go away. I was young and naive. We went to the same private high school. I thought he loved me, but really he needed a scapegoat for his crime. He had stolen these watches because even the son of a senator has to act out somehow. They were at a bus station and he couldn’t get them, so I volunteered because I was in love with him. I was supposed to meet up with him and instead the cops were there. My mom was Governor at the time and when she showed up they dropped the charges. She made me promise them I would do community service for a year. Which I did without complaint. We graduated the next year and I kept my distance from him,” she tells him her sad story. She hadn’t told anyone before. This is the reason for her walls. He wants to beat this prick to a bloody pulp.  

“He’s a bastard for doing that to you. You deserve better than the likes of him. If I ever see him I’ll be sure to make him regret it,” he scowls and she laughs a little.

“You’ll have to get in line then,” she comments.

“I can see why you’re scared to love, to let anyone in, Emma. I love you and have for a while. I would never hurt you and I won’t stop loving you,” he kisses her forehead, “I'm a fan of every part of you. When you’re ready I’ll be waiting.” He brushes past her and walks out of the room.

As soon as the door shuts tears runs down her face. He’s too good for her, far too good. How can he love her? She hurt him. She left him. After all of that he can still love her? How? A couple minutes later August comes in looking concerned. She wipes away her tears.

“Find a back door to get me out of here,” Emma commands and August nods. A few minutes later Graham and August escort her out a back entrance and they take her home. She has no clue what to do with His Royal Highness Prince Killian once again.

\--&\--

A few weeks later an invitation for Liam’s coronation comes in the mail. It’s on thick white cardstock with beautiful gold lettering. On the back of it there is a note in the most beautiful cursive she’s ever seen. Emma knows exactly who’s handwriting it is. Killian. The note reads, _I would happy if you could join us._ She doesn’t know what to make of it. She picks up the phone and calls Mary.

“Did you get an invitation to Liam’s coronation?” Emma asks.

“I believe so. Your father and I were thinking about coming out for it to see you mainly, but we would have to attend the ceremony. Why?” her mother responds quickly.

“I got one too,” Emma mumbles.

“A what?”

“An invitation…” Emma says.

“What happened at that funeral?” Mary demands. Emma freezes, realizing she hasn’t told her mother what happened at the funeral. Knowing she can’t back out of this conversation now she continues on.

“I- oh we fought at the wake,” she begins too tired and confused to lie. She needs to talk to someone about this. Emma proceeds to tell her mother everything that day.

“Oh sweetheart he just loves you. He wants you back,” Mary says.

“What if I’m not ready?” Emma asks.

“The only way to know is if you go. I think we should all go. RSVP yes,” her mother all but orders her. To Emma’s surprise she agrees to go with her parents. This is a horrible idea.

\--&\--

Her parents arrive in town two days before the coronation. Mary has meetings to attend before the coronation, so David and Emma go sightseeing without her.

“Mom told me a little bit about what’s going on with Killian. I know you’re not big on talking about it, but keep this in mind. It wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world to let yourself be happy,” he comments and they move along to the next attraction. The thought lingers in her mind, but what can she do? From the funeral it seemed most of the people in his family hate her. He was upset with her. That was clear, but then he kissed her said he was willing to wait for her. What does all that mean? She certainly has no idea.

\--&\--

The day of the coronation arrives and it’s going to be a busy one. There is a ceremony in the afternoon followed by a ball (yes, an actual ball. Like the ones that happen in Disney movies). There has to be an outfit change in there somewhere according to Mary. Emma isn’t quite sure what is going on she just knows what she’s wearing and follows her mother’s lead.

Once again Emma is in a long procession of cars waiting to be dropped off at the abbey.

“You know this is a bad idea,” Emma says for what feels like the hundredth time.

“It’s not. The fact that you’re saying that makes me believe it’s not,” Mary says all while looking out the town car window. Emma just sits back and tries not to freak out.

“His sister in law will probably try and run me off for showing up,” Emma complains.

“I dare her to try,” David says in a stern tone.

“They know you’re coming this time. You probably caught them off guard last time. Besides her husband is becoming the King today, she has bigger things to worry about,” her mother adds. Their car finally comes to a stop and the First Family gets out of the car. They’re immediately whisked through the line of reporters.

\--&\--

Once inside the Abbey, Killian spots Emma and her parents. Anna stands next to him.

“Killian, I want you to be happy and have true love, but is she it? I only ask because I don’t want you getting hurt,” Anna says cautiously.

“She is. She was scared and everyone in this family needs to get over that. Excuse me,” Killian says before walking away. He strides right up to the First Family with a smile.

“Madam President, Mr. Nolan, Emma we’re so glad that you could make it today,” Killian greets them.

“We wouldn’t miss it. It’s not everyday you’re invited to a coronation,” Mary responds.

“No it’s not,” he turns his gaze to Emma, “Can I talk to you for a minute?” She’s surprised by the question, but nods. He leads them to a quiet corner away from the guests.

“I wasn’t sure you’d actually come today,” he says.

“I wasn’t either,” she sighs, fidgeting. He’s never made her this nervous before.

“I hoped you would. You’ll be at the ball later?” he asks her and she nods, “Good, I’ll be looking for you.” A bell rings throughout the Abbey.

“That’s the que for us to find our seats. Save me a dance tonight?” he says as they make their way back.

“I can’t dance,” she blurts out.

“You just needs a partner who knows what they’re doing,” he smirks as they part ways. Emma finds her seat with her parents.

“What was that about?” Mary asks.

“Dancing,” Emma mumbles causing a confused look on both of her parent’s faces. Before they can ask anymore questions the ceremony begins.

\--&\--

Between the ceremony and the ball Emma changes into a red evening gown and her hair is twisted into an elegant bun.

“He won’t know what hit him,” Mary Margaret winks as they pile into the limo on the way to Buckingham Palace.

When they arrive at the party it is already in full swing. It’s a full red carpet event. The whole family poses for pictures, while reporters shout their questions at her mother, which she ignores. They head inside and the room is filled to the brim with people.

Once inside they are lead to their table for dinner. Their table is next to King Liam’s table and Emma keeps catching Killian looking at her out of the corner of her eye. He’s so distracting she can barely keep up with the conversation happening at her table.

After dinner is over a dance floor opens up and Liam and Elsa make their way out onto the floor and music for a waltz begins. Emma is really screwed, she’s not a good dancer under the best circumstances and she definitely doesn’t know how to waltz. Not long after Killian walks up to Emma and extends his hand.

“May I have this dance?” he asks her with a cocky grin on his face.

“Yes,” she places her hand on his, “But I’ll probably step on your feet,” she says as he leads them onto the dance floor.

“That’s a risk I am willing to take, but like I said earlier you just need a partner who knows what he’s doing,” he smirks. They begin to dance and so far no toes have been stepped on.

“You’re a natural, I have no idea why you said you couldn’t dance,” he teases her.

“I’ve never done this kind of dancing before. I was sure I would mess it up,” she defends herself.

“You haven’t and won’t,” he smiles as he spins her out slowly then back in.

“We need to talk,” she blurts out, something she’s been holding in since the ceremony.

“We do,” he bristles, not sure of what she’ll say next.

“Why did you invite me?” she asked confused.

“Because I wished to see you and I’m glad you came, you cut quite the figure in that dress. Is that such a bad thing to want to see you?” he asks her.

“No,” a slight blush crosses her cheeks at his compliment, “You confuse me at every turn. You say you love me then say you’ll wait then invite me to this I don’t know what to make of any of this,” she sighs.

“I’ll wait for you and I do love you. You deserve to hear that when we’re not fighting or upset. I’ll tell you everyday if that’s what you want. Just because I said I’ll wait doesn’t mean I’m not going to stop trying to win your heart,” he says pointedly and for once she has no witty comeback.

“I’m sorry,” she says uneasily. The next song starts and they keep dancing.

“For what?” He asks his brow furrowed.

“For leaving. I- That’s not how I should’ve done it. You deserved more, better than that in any case,” she apologizes and she can tell he didn’t expect that at all.

“I’d rather you’d never left at all, love. I appreciate the apology though,” he says slightly flustered, obviously still thrown by what she said. The song ends and he kisses the back of her hand.

“I’ll see you soon, my love,” he smiles and walks away. She spends the rest of the night with her parents. He spends it talking to various guests, but he doesn’t dance with anyone else. They keep sneaking glances at each other from across the room.

Emma wants him and trusts him, but what if one day he wants more and she can’t give it to him? She would just lose him and she doesn’t think her heart can handle that. It's not like these past months have been easy. It's been hard without him. Emma doesn't know what to do, she needs more time.

\--&\--   


Killian is surprised to say the least when President Nolan walks up to him later that night. 

"Madam President," he greets her. 

"Prince Killian, I just wanted to say something before we left. Be patient," she advises. 

"With what?" 

"With Emma," she says as if it were obvious, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Killian says, processing what she just told him. Killian is a patient man, when he said he'd wait for Emma he meant it. He's not going anywhere. 

 


	7. The Seventh Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last encounter! There will be an epilogue that I am very excited for. Thank you all for reading, commenting, and the kudos. I had a great time writing this.

It’s been two weeks since the ball and all Emma can think about is Killian. She cares about him and misses him, but she doesn’t even know where to begin with him or what she could even say at this point. She needs to figure out what to say and how to say it, but she can’t. She’s never been good with words in the first place. She needs time to figure all this out. It’s not like she can escape her problem either. Just about everywhere she goes people ask about him. Even now, she’s at a party with her some friends from class and one of them just asked about him. She shrugged off the question saying she had to go outside for some air. Every time someone says his name her heart aches just a little bit. The cold air hits her and she feels a little better, it dulls the ache in her heart.

Suddenly a hand is around her mouth and she starts fighting whoever has her or at least trying to. She sees Graham whip around the corner, pulling his gun out. Emma feels a little dizzy. Gun shots are fired and the man holding her crumples to the ground like a paper doll.

Before Emma can get out a scream, she’s stumbling, trying to hold herself up, but can’t. She topples over and lands on the ground. What’s happening to her? Even here on the ground the whole world is spinning.

All she can think about is Killian and how stupid she is. She has this man who loves her and she keeps pushing him away. He always comes back to her. He isn’t put off by her walls. Oh god, does she love him? Oh she does. She isn’t going to stop loving him anytime soon either. He’s the only man who’s never hurt her, who hasn’t run away from her. If he wanted more she could give it to him or at the very least try. She needs to tell him. He needs to know. She’s fighting to keep her eyes open when August runs to her side. He’s screaming into his phone for an ambulance.

“Killian,” she mumbles. August snaps his head toward her.

“I need Killian. I need to tell him,” she mutters trying desperately to get her words out, trying to keep her eyes open.

“Emma, stay with me. Someone tried to drug you and kidnap you. The ambulance is on it’s way,” he tells her, his gun still out scanning for any other threats in the dark night.

“August, promise me you’ll get Killian,” she says, gripping his jacket and pulling him close.

“I promise once you’re safe I’ll call him,” August says and Emma believes him. Losing the fight against the drugs; her eyes close and she loses all consciousness.

\--&\--

It’s the middle of the night when Killian’s phone rings. He has no clue who would be calling at this time, but when he looks at the caller ID his heart stops. Emma. He picks it up right away.

“Love, not that I mind the late hour, but what is so important at two in the morning,” he teases her.

“Prince Killian, Emma’s been asking for you. She’s in the hospital,” August voice comes through the phone.

“What?” Killian asks, shocked. It’s taking everything he has to not drop the phone.

“There was an incident. I can tell you more when you get down here,” August says calmly before telling him what hospital they’re at.

“I’ll be there as soon as I can,” Killian says hanging up the phone not bothering to say goodbye. He calls his driver telling him where they’re going. He dresses as quickly as he can. He runs downstairs when his driver calls saying he’s ready to go.

When he gets to the hospital there is a full team of secret service agent’s there to greet him. When he tries to get through they don’t let him. That’s when the trouble begins. He needs to see Emma, to know she’s alright. Killian is about to fight an agent when August breaks through the wall of agents and grabs Killian. August pulls him through the agents.

“What the hell happened? Where is she? Is she okay?” Killian asks quickly, the panic creeping up in his voice.

“She was at a friend’s house, stepped outside, and someone tried to grab her. Graham killed the man holding her and I captured the guy in the getaway van. He drugged her, so right now she’s out. The doctors have examined her and they say as soon as the drugs wear off she’ll be fine. She’s unconscious right now. They’re keeping her here overnight for observation,” August tells him.

“The President knows?” Killian asks.

“Yes, her and the First Gentleman are on their way,” he confirms.

“If she’s unconscious how she was asking for me?” Killian asks confused.

“She was asking for you before she lost consciousness. Made me promise to get you,” August tells him. This nearly breaks him. She needed him and was asking for him.

“Can I see her?” Killian asks, worry creeping through his voice. August nods and leads him to Emma’s room. She has wires and tubes everywhere, but she’s there, alive and breathing. He almost loses it then. He pulls himself together and pulls a chair up to her bedside. He slips his hand into hers. Oh how he needs her to wake up soon. He’ll wait here until she does.

\--&\--

When she wakes, she isn’t sure where she is. Emma starts hyperventilating after remembering what happened to her. Then she looks around the room finally seeing Killian.

“Emma, love. You’re safe. You’re in the hospital. It’s okay, you’re okay,” he tells her. Her breathing returns to normal, but when she tries to talk tears just come tumbling down. Killian grips her hand tight.

“My love, it’s okay,” he tells her and calls for a nurse. The nurses and doctors come through and examine her once again.

“Alright, Miss Nolan everything looks good, but we don’t know what drug they used, so we’re keeping you for the rest of the night for observation. Get some rest,” the doctor says before leaving. The door shuts and she turns her gaze towards Killian, who stayed with her.

“Killian,” she says finally able to find her voice.

“The doctor’s right you should get some rest. We can talk later,” he reassures her, knowing she needs the rest. She catches his hand.

“No, please I need to say this. I- I love you. I don’t know why it took me so long to realize it, but I love you. I’m sure I’ve ruined everything with you, but you need to know I love you,” she tells. He just looks at her a little shocked and she squeezes his hand. That seems to snap him back to reality.

“You love me?” he asks, his brow furrowed. She nods and a grin crosses his face.

“I said I’d wait for you and I meant that. Nothing is ruined. I’m not going anywhere. Someone will have to tear me away from your side before I go anywhere,” he says then kisses the back of her hand, “The doctor is right though, sleep is what you need. I’ll be here when you wake,” he smiles as he sits down in the chair next to her bed.

She smiles, she was scared to tell him how she felt because she was sure he’d leave, that he wouldn’t want her. He’s here now and not leaving her side and this is as happy as she’s been in a long time, considering the circumstances. Emma closes her eyes and sleep washes over her.

\--&\--

The next time she wakes Killian is asleep with his head resting on her bed. She tries to not move too much, hoping she doesn’t wake him up. A few minutes later a nurse comes through to check on her.

“I tried to make him go home earlier, but he wouldn’t budge,” the nurse tells her.

“That sounds like him,” Emma chuckles and the nurse leaves.

A few hours later her parents rush into the room and this causes Killian to jolt awake. Mary Margaret wraps her daughter in her arms.

“Oh you’re safe. Are you okay?” she asks as she untangles herself from her daughter. David comes and hugs his daughter, tears in his eyes.

“Yeah I feel hungover, but other than that I’m fine,” she tries to reassure her parents. David doesn’t say anything cause if he does he’ll just burst out in tears. He finally lets go of her and joins Mary Margaret.

“Good, good. Oh honey, we were so worried,” Mary says.

“I know, but I’m okay. Do you know when I can go home?” she asks them, slipping her hand into Killian’s. This question causes her parents to exchange a look.

“Em, you can’t go home right now,” David finally says.

“Why not?” she asks, confused.

“The men that tried to kidnap you had been watching you for some time now. They found photos of you in that van. We don’t know how many of them there are and it’s just not safe for you to go home. We’re finding a safe house you can go to,” Mary explains.

“Why don’t you come stay at Clarence House?” Killian offers and all heads snap towards him.

“I don’t know if-” David starts.

“It has a gate and royal guards. The secret service can run whatever operations and protocols they desire,” he suggests. He hopes they agree because he doesn’t want to be away from Emma. He wants her safe with him.

“That’s not a bad idea. David and I will go see if the agents can make that work,” Mary says before they leave the room.

“Are you sure about this?” Emma asks unsure.

“Of course. Truthfully after all this I couldn’t imagine letting you out of my sight,” he tells her. It warms her heart to hear this because she doesn’t want to be too far from him either. If everything didn’t ache she would be kissing him right now. In fact.

“I need you to kiss me now. If I wasn’t stuck in this bed we would be already, but I need you over h-” He’s kissing her before she can even finish her sentence. His lips are so soft and oh she loves him. He breaks apart sooner than she wants. He rests his forehead on hers, then slowly pulls away.

“That wasn’t nearly long enough,” she says, put out.

“You’re in a hospital bed,” he defends himself, a smile crossing his face.

“You just wait until I’m out of this bed cause you won’t be able to to drag me away from you,” she says determined.

“I’ll hold you to that promise, my love,” he kisses her forehead, “I’m going to work some arrangements out with your parents and the agents. Sleep. I’ll be back soon,” he promises and she nods. When the door shuts she drifts off to sleep again.

\--&\--

Later that day Emma is released from the hospital and Killian escorts the family to Clarence House. August was resistant to the idea at first, but seeing as they had nowhere else to go he didn’t really argue too much. Killian was true to his word and let the Secret Service run the place however they wanted. When the President came over she brought over additional secret service agents that were going to join Emma’s detail, so there are many agents running all over the house.

The President has to return to Washington D.C. a couple days after Emma’s been released from the hospital due to some crisis. David stays behind a few days to ensure that Emma heals nicely and her new detail is up and running.

On the day of his departure David corners Killian in his study.

“Mr. Nolan, something I can help you with?” Killian asks from his desk as David walks up to him.

“I wanted to talk to you about Emma,” the protective father says sternly.

“Please, have a seat,” Killian says suspicious and David sits in a chair in front of the desk.

“My wife and I wanted to thank you for everything you’ve done for our daughter. When we got the phone call… it was terrifying, as a parent. I’m glad she has someone here watching out for her,” David says, fear from that night still in his voice.

“Sir, I care for and love your daughter very much. There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for her,” Killian tells him.

“I’m glad to hear that, but she’s my only child. Don’t you are hurt her or I’ll come after you. I don’t care that you’re a prince. Is that understood?” David says harsher than he means to be.

“Yes, sir. I would never dream of hurting your daughter,” Killian tells him.

“Good,” David nods before leaving the study.

Emma and Killian escort her father to the airport, which is a teary affair for both the daughter and father. David says he’s calling her everyday and Emma’s sure he will. Her incident scared him the most. He wouldn’t admit it though. He made sure Emma had the tightest security now. August is still the head of her detail, but she now has four agents around her at all times in public. The spare room in her apartment had been turned into a room for the agent on duty to stay in. She was well guarded. Her father looked over all details of her security. It was hard to see him go.

As they walk back to the car Emma takes Killian’s hand.

“Dad told me that you two had a chat earlier,” Emma says.

“Oh did he?” Killian asks.

“Yes, now he wouldn’t tell me what it was about, but said he was a little harsh on you, but you held up well,” she smiles.

“Was it a test?”

“Apparently, but don’t worry he likes you. He said he had to scare you a little. Something about that was a father’s job when it comes to their daughter’s boyfriend,” she explains.

“Well I’m glad I passed then,” he smiles down at her and she kisses his cheek as they climb into the car.

\--&\--

A few days later Emma returns back to her apartment, which is good. She needs her space and a good place to study. This is good for her. It’s odd being back, being by herself. She finally gets all caught up on her school work and gets everything ready for her classes tomorrow.

She even settles in early and is in bed at a good time. There’s just one problem. She cannot fall asleep she keeps tossing and turning with no end in sight. That or she just stares at the ceiling. Her alarm goes off bright and early and she turns it off still awake. Despite her lack of sleep she gets ready for the day. Classes go fine, although she does get some looks because of her increased security. They all understand, but still having four agents with you does draw a couple of looks. Killian calls her at lunch.

“How’s your day going?” He asks her.

“Oh it’s okay,” she mumbles, not wanting to tell him about her lack of sleep being draining.

“Is something wrong?” he asks. Of course he would pick up on the fact that something is off with her.

“No, I just feel behind in every class,” she lies, not wanting to tell him that she didn’t sleep well. He would just worry. She feels like all he ever does is worry about her, about her safety. She doesn’t need to have him worry about anything else.

“Okay I can let you get back to it. Did you still want to come over tonight?” he asks.

“Actually, I don’t think I can. I just have a lot of work,” she lies again. _Liar, liar, liar,_ she scolds herself.   

“That’s okay. We’ll figure out another night,” he says and she can hear his damn smile through the phone. How can he be so damn understanding?

“Yeah, of course. I’m sorry,” she says, feeling more and more guilty by the minute.

“It’s okay, love.” he says a little hurt and with that they hang up. She feels awful about the phone call for the rest of the day, but she throws herself into her work. There’s nothing else she can do. That night she returns home and does some more studying. When she climbs into bed she’s hopeful that she’ll get some sleep tonight.

She does finally sleep, mostly due to fatigue and exhaustion. Her dreams however are plagued by men dressed in all black trying to grab her.  She manages to dodge or escape their grasp. In the end a black gloved hand reaches around her and clamps down around her mouth. It yanks her back into the darkness.

Emma jolts up in her bed covered in sweat, breathing heavily. She hasn’t had a nightmare about the incident before. It takes her a couple minutes to regain normal a breathing pattern. There’s only one person she wants right now. Killian. After that dream she doesn’t want to be alone. She missed him all day, being without him was strange. When did she get to this point? Her loving him snuck up on her and now out of nowhere she can’t get a good night’s sleep without him. She feels ridiculous wanting to see him in the middle of night for something other than sex.

Fuck, there is no where she can sleep here alone after that. She’s going to go to Clarence House. Emma wakes up her agents and tells them that they’re leaving as soon as possible. She throws on a coat over her clothes and they head out.

It doesn’t take long for them to get there and the guards recognize her and the agents and let her through. The door is open and she sneaks upstairs. She knocks on his door and slips inside. Not to her surprise he’s awake. He’s sitting up in bed with the light on. He doesn’t look much better than her. He’s got bags under his eyes and she can see the exhaustion written on his face.

“The gate called up said you were here. Emma, what’s wrong?” he cuts to the chase.

“Ugh I don’t know how to say this,” she mumbles and fidgets with the buttons on her coat. His face falls. He’s noticed she’s covered in an almost dry layer of sweat. She slips out of her coat and tosses it over a chair.

“Emma,” Killian says worried about the state of her, “are you feeling alright?”

“I’m fine,” she mumbles, but she looks him in the eye and he can tell that’s simply not true. He says nothing, just simply raising his eyebrow.

“Okay maybe I’m not fine,” she grumbles. He raises from the bed and walks over to her. He pulls her into his arms, feeling how damp her shirt is. The sobs rip through her suddenly and very unexpectedly. He just holds her close, eventually she collects herself and he looks down at her.

“My love, what happened?” he asks worried. They move to the bed and take a seat.

“I-ugh this is absolutely ridiculous. I couldn’t sleep last night and I was cranky today. I’m sorry for canceling, I was tired and just wanted to crawl into bed. I passed out tonight and had this horrible nightmare. I woke up panicking and covered in sweat. All I wanted was you and you weren’t there. I needed to see you. This is crazy,” she mumbles the last part to herself. He takes her hand in his and she looks up at him.

“Emma, it’s not crazy. I’m just sorry you woke up alone. Have you had a nightmare before tonight?” he asks with his brow furrowed.

“No, just tonight,” she states.

“Come on, let’s get you in the shower,” he says and she gives him a questioning look.

“Trying to get me naked?” she asks skeptical and a cocky grin crosses his face.

“We both know that I don’t have to try too hard to get you naked love,” he winks at her, “I simply meant you’d feel better after a shower and in some clothes that aren’t covered in sweat.”

“Fair enough, but you have to join me,” she tugs his arm leading towards the bathroom.

“If the lady insists,” he smiles following her, hell he’d follow her anywhere.

\--&\--

Once out of the shower Killian and Emma crawl into bed, both exhausted.

“You know you can stay here as long as you like,” Killian says pulling her closer to him.

“What if I never want to leave?” she asks, quietly. She’s terrified about his answer.

“What do you mean, love?”

“What if I think we should move in together?” She asks, the knot in her stomach growing bigger and bigger with each passing minute.

“Is that what you want?” he asks and she turns to face him.

“Yes, I don’t want us to have to find time for each other. All of this feels like a step back, not forward. This is a crazy idea, isn’t it?” she sighs.

“No, not at all. I must say I haven’t slept well without you by my side either. I would love for us to live together. It’s a big step I want to be sure you’re ready for it. I don’t just mean in terms of our relationship,” Killian explains.

“What do you mean?”

“I’m fairly certain I’d have to run it by Liam, at the very least. We’d have to live here at Clarence House. Not my decision, but it is what is expected of me. If I could I would have us live wherever you wanted,” he explains worried it would scare off Emma. She doesn’t seem to phased.

“I know you would. You monarchs have an awful amount of rules,” she jokes and seeing his expression continues on, “No seriously I understand. It’s a big deal, but do whatever needs to be done. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Alright, I’ll talk to Liam in the morning,” He smiles at her. They settle into bed and both of them get a good night’s sleep in each other’s arms.

\--&\--

True to his promise Killian sees Liam the next morning. In between whatever functions the King has planned for the day Liam always makes time for his brother.

Liam embraces Killian when he walks in. He had been worried about his little brother, but lately there has been a change in him. A good change, it’s nice to see him happy again. He’s glad that Killian and Emma worked it out.

“How are you little brother?” Liam asks, knowing how much it annoys him.

“Younger,” Killian corrects him automatically, “I’m good. Things are going well,” he smiles.

“That’s good to hear, I’m glad. What brings you here?” Liam asks uncertain.

“I was wondering if it would be okay if Emma moved into Clarence House,” Killian says rather quickly.

“If you two are ready for that I don’t see why not. Why are you asking me?” Liam says with his brow furrowed.  

“I’m fairly certain as King I have to ask for your permission,” Killian explains.

“I know, I know,” hides his head in his hands then moves his hands through his hair, “I thought I had a grasp on this from father. What he did, how did it, why he did it, but now someone comes to me with something and I’m just blown away by how trivial some of these old laws are.”

“Hey, you’re doing a good job. You have all sorts of advisors and I’m always here, brother,” Killian reassures him.

“Thank you. I’m sure it will be fine if Emma moves in with you and if not I’m the King they’ll have to go through me,” Liam says confidently.

“A man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets,” KIllian says.

“Yes, brother. Elsa wanted me to remind you that you and Emma have to come over for dinner this week. Now more than ever since she’s moving in with you,” Liam says and Killian nervously scratches his ear.

“Alright, alright. We’ll be over,” Killian sighs.

\--&\--

Later that week Emma and Killian arrive at Buckingham Palace and Emma’s just about as nervous as you can get.

“My love, it’s going to be fine,” Killian assures her as they are walking in.

“Last time I saw Elsa I’m pretty sure she wanted me dead, so don’t say it’s going to be fine when it’s not because they hate me,” Emma says at an alarming fast rate.

“She’s very protective of her family. She doesn’t hate you. If I remember correctly you two were fast friends. I’m sure she has forgotten all about it, water under the bridge and whatnot,” he smiles at her. Emma sucks in a deep breathe and tries to calm herself down. He loves Killian and wants his family to like her even though she walked away from him. She’s going to have to win them over again, which is a daunting process because Liam is quite literally the King. Killian takes her hand in his and they continue on.

Dinner goes quite nicely and the King and Queen are nothing, but gracious and kind to Emma. A fact that truly surprised her. They all get along nicely and at the end of the night Elsa pulls her aside.

“I wanted to apologize to you. The day at the Abbey I was rude and hurtful. I go over the top when protecting my family on occasions. I truly do like you and seeing how happy you make Killian is all I could ever want for him. I hope you can forgive me,” Elsa says with a smile.

“Of course I can. I was just worried you would hate me forever,” Emma sighs.

“I didn’t hate you, I was mad at you there is a difference, but it doesn’t matter now,” she reassures Emma, who smiles and nods.

Killian sees the two women getting along as thick as thieves once again like he knew they would be. He knew Emma had nothing to worry about.

“I talked to my advisors about Emma moving in and there are no objections to it,” Liam tells Killian in a hushed tone.

“Thank you brother. It means more than you could ever know,” Killian says. The group comes together and Liam and Elsa reveal they have an announcement.

“Now you’re the first people we decided to tell and we want to keep it quiet for just a bit longer, but,” Liam says nodding to Elsa.

“I’m pregnant,” she says with a radiant smile. Emma and Killian congratulate the happy couple. A couple moments throughout the night Killian catches Liam’s hand resting on his wife’s still slim stomach and smiles. The pair will be great parents.

Suddenly August walks in and whispers something into Emma’s ear. She frowns, but nods.

“Excuse me for a moment,” she steps out following August. Liam turns to Killian.

“What on earth do you suppose that was about?” Liam asks him.

“I haven’t the faintest idea,” Killian frowns.

Once in another room where August hands her a secure line where she can speak with President Nolan.

“Mom, what on earth is going on? Why did you need to talk to me on a secure line?” Emma asks, confused.

“I needed to be sure we aren’t being overheard. We captured the man who was responsible for your attempt kidnapping,” she says sternly.

“What do you mean?” she says with her brow furrowed.

“The men who attempted to kidnap you were hired by Senator Cassidy, he was trying to gain leverage against me. He has been very outspoken against me. I never thought it would come to this,” Mary tells her. Emma is stunned to say the least. She had only met the senator only a couple of times, but she never imagined he was capable of something like this. Although Neal had to learn his criminal habits from somewhere.

“I just can’t believe Neal’s father would do something like that. Do you think Neal knows?” she asks, not certain if she truly wants the answer or not.

“I don’t know that, but they are arresting Senator Cassidy as we speak when I find more out I’ll let you know,” she tells her daughter.

“Okay, I’ll talk to you later,” she says before hanging up. She hands the phone back to August. She stands there for a moment and tries to pull herself together and has a hard time doing so. Her ex’s father tried to have her kidnapped because he isn’t a supporter of her mother. All of this because he wanted to stop Mary’s agenda. None of this makes any sense. She has to go back in there. How can she face any of them with what she’s just learned?

Emma finally manages to pull herself together and heads back into the dining room. Everyone stares at her when the door opens. Emma sees the men have been enjoying a nightcap. Killian catches her glance and know something is wrong. Her shoulders are tense and her casual smile is gone

“Sorry about that. My mother called on a secure line to tell me some news,” she says as she takes her seat next to Killian. He takes her hand underneath the table.

“Is everything alright, love?” he asks her, concern written on his face.

“It appears to be. They caught the man who hired the men to try and kidnap me. It was a Senator with a vendetta apparently,” she says shaking her head, she omits part of the story. She’s not sure if there is a connection between the senator and Neal; for now there is no reason to suggest there is. Killian knows there’s more to the story, but he’ll wait for Emma to tell him in private.

“Oh my goodness, that’s terrible. I’m glad they caught him,” Elsa says extending a hand, which Emma takes.

“Me too,” Emma says quietly. Their evening is over shortly after Emma’s news. Killian claims to be tired, but he thinks Emma needs space to process the information.

The King and Queen say goodnight to the couple, both of them concerned about Emma. Once in the car Killian pulls Emma close into his side and she leans her head on his shoulder.

“I didn’t tell the full story,” Emma sighs.

“I had the feeling there was more,” Killian says, unsure of what she’ll say next.

“You remember what I told you about that guy from my high school?” she asks.

“Yes, the coward who let you take the fall for his crime. What does he have to do with this?” He asks looking down at her.

“His father is the one who tried to kidnap me,” she says looking out the window.

“Why on earth…” Killian trails off.

“I don’t know. He has never been a supporter of my mother, but nothing to this extent. I can’t understand why he would do something like this,” she says.

“I don’t either, but all that matters is you’re safe and they caught him,” he says before pressing a kiss into the side of her head. This eases her worry, but only slightly. She’s waiting for the other shoe to drop.

The other shoe doesn’t drop, Senator Cassidy doesn’t confess, but there is enough damning evidence to put him away for a very long time. Her mother tells her that Neal was not involved and that’s all Emma needs and wants to know.

\--&\--

Over the next week Emma begins to move in with Killian much to her parent’s surprise.

“Love, did you tell your father you were moving in with me?” Killian asks. When Emma’s phone rings with a call from David one day shortly after the processes has begun.

“I told mom the other day, he was busy with something or other,” she muttered and Killian grimaces.

“You should answer that,” he says pointedly. She rolls her eyes, but answers the phone. Killian leaves the room to give them some privacy.

“Hey dad,” she says as casually as possible.

“Don’t ‘hey dad’ me young lady. Your mother just told me that you’re moving in with Killian. When were you going to mention this to me?” he says, fuming mad.

“Soon, I promise. You had a lot of events last week I couldn’t find a time to tell you,” she explains.

“Emma, I’m always here for you. I will always make time for you,” he sighs.

“Dad, I’m sorry. I wasn’t actively trying to keep this from you. You like Killian, I didn’t think it would be a big deal,” she shrugs.

“You’ve never lived with anybody, it’s kinda a big deal,” he points out.

“Yeah I know, but it feels right and easy with him. I don’t know how to explain it,” she tells him.

“That’s a good thing. Listen to your gut it’s usually right,” he reassures her.

“Thanks dad,” she smiles.

\--&\--

There’s a morning in the not too distant future when Killian sends away his kitchen staff and tries to make breakfast for Emma. Let’s just say it’s the thought that counts. After the first two pancakes not turning out well Emma takes over and shows him how to make them properly.

Once the stack of pancakes is completed he sneaks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist.

“Mmm something smells good,” he says right before he kisses her neck.

“It’s simple really you just don’t burn them,” she teases him.

“I wasn’t talking about the pancakes love,” he smirks as she turns to face him.

“To hell with the pancakes,” she smiles as he reaches around her to turn off the stovetop. She pulls him in for a kiss and oh she never imagined domestic bliss would be quite like this.


	8. Epilogue

Months later… 

In this large house one would think there would be good heating, but certain rooms are more drafty than others, which leaves Emma’s feet freezing cold. She shuffles up to their room and roots around in Killian’s sock drawer. His socks are much warmer and thicker than hers, he won’t mind too much if she steals a pair of his. Well he might mind a little bit, but what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him. Her hand brushes against something that is most definitely not a sock. Her fingers wrap around a small velvet box. She pulls it out and examines the box. 

She knows exactly what this is. Just as she’s about to open it the door swings open and she turns to face Killian, who stops dead in his tracks once he sees what she’s holding. 

“Is this…” she asks keeping the box closed for now. 

“Aye, why don’t you open it?” He says as he nervously scratches behind his ear. She smiles at his little nervous tick, it’s just another thing she loves about him. She opens the box and inside is beautiful elegant diamond on silver band with a ruby on either side of the diamond. She looks back up at him and finds he’s down on one knee. 

“You know I had a big proposal planned. A nice dinner and flowers, the works, but I suppose I should’ve known you’d find it with how much you steal my socks,” he teases and she laughs, “I think I loved you the moment we met and I want to keep loving you for the rest of our days. I’ll even let you steal my socks whenever you want. Will you marry me?” 

“Of course, but only for the socks,” she teases, tears pooling in her eyes. He growls and pulls her into his arms for a deep, passionate kiss. When they pull apart their foreheads rest against one another. 

“Well not just the socks, it just so happens that I love you too,” she smiles and he kisses her once more. He slips the ring on her finger and it fits perfectly. 

Almost a year later… 

The warm sun beats down and it feels wonderful on Emma’s back. She opens one of her eyes looking at her husband’s empty lounge chair. Emma sits up looking for him, she sees him swimming in the ocean and she leans back in the chair. 

Her husband is His Royal Highness Prince Killian and it still surprises her. Of course their wedding was quite the affair, Emma didn’t really care though. She just wanted to marry him, she wore whatever she was told and let the wedding planner go crazy with the flowers and whatever else she wanted. There was so much Royal Protocol to follow, so she did as she was told. All that mattered to her was her white dress and the fact that Killian was waiting for her at the end of the aisle. 

Aside from saying I do and kissing the love of her life one of the most memorable moments was her mother’s speech at the reception. 

_ “When these two first met I told my husband that our daughter was going to be a princess, which he was doubtful of and I can’t say I blame him, but as usual I was right. Her title is a little different, but essentially I was right. With some couples it’s evident to see that their meant to be, Killian and Emma are one of those couples. I wish both of you all the happiness in the world,” The President says with tears in her eyes as she raises her glass.  _

They wait to get married until Emma finished her masters program, so they had a long engagement. Her graduation was two months ago and now on they’re on their honeymoon on a private island in Fiji, something Killian insisted on, something about being away from the eyes of the press. She just wanted somewhere with a beach, but she was happy the press wasn't here to document their every move. They needed alone time and that’s what they got. 

She spies him out swimming in the ocean she leaves her hat on her lounge chair and heads out to meet him. He spots her on her track down from the chair and swims out to meet her. 

“Hmm, darling did you have a good nap?” he smirks pulling her into his arms, kissing her cheek. 

“I did, the water feels good though,” she hums. 

“I know something else that feels good,” he tells her before kissing her neck. 

“Hmm do you now? And what would that be?” she teases him, feigning innocence. 

“You know how to wound a man’s ego, love,” he says playfully, knowing she knows exactly what he’s referring to. 

“I think my husband can handle it,” she winks. Under the water his hand grasps her ass. She gives him a curious look when she feels him harden. 

“Here?” she asks, looking around. He trails kisses down her neck and on hand slipping beneath her bikini top, making her gasp. 

“Why do you think I requested a private island?” he asks, his eyes full of lust. 

“I think you should show me why you did,” her hand grazing over the bulge in his swim trunks. 

“With pleasure,” he growls. 

\--&\---

Emma loves him and Killian loves her and she never thought she could be this happy. Well that’s what she thought until a few months after her honeymoon. She has to run to the bathroom several mornings at the museum before Belle, her new co-worker and friend, says something. 

“Emma, I know you’re a smart women, so please tell me you at least know what this is,” Belle says with an eyebrow raised when Emma comes out of the bathroom for the third time this week. 

“I’m sorry what? The smell of the paint was just getting to me, it’s nothing,” Emma shakes her head, they head back to their stations. Belle gives her an incredulous glare. 

“Emma, when was your last period?” Belle whispers. That definitely throws Emma for a loop. Why on earth would she ask such a thing? Then she counts backwards and when she realizes what Belle is getting at, her eyes widen. 

“I-um well, I’m not sure. Oh fuck,” she says realizing just how late she is. 

“Breathe, look let’s just get you to a doctor. I’m sure there’s someone you call right?” Belle asks her and Emma nods. She knows there’s some doctor the royal family trusts. Emma grabs her phone and tells the receptionist on the other end that she just isn’t feeling well and was wondering if the doctor could come by that night. The chirpy girl tells her that is definitely possible and to expect him. She hangs up and looks at Belle. 

“I mean have you two talked about…” Belle trails off. 

“We want them and we’ve talked about them in a vague sense, but we weren’t trying or anything,” she says releasing a breathe she wasn’t sure she was holding. 

“It’s a good thing then,” her friend smiles and so does Emma, “Are you going to call him?” 

“Not until I see the doctor, he’s off with the King on some diplomatic trip or another. I don’t want to worry him if it turns out to be nothing,” she says shaking her head. They return to their work. She doesn’t want to go to him on some half cocked theory and get his hopes up. She’s seen him with Liam and Elsa’s little girl and he’s so good with her. He’d be crushed if he thought she was pregnant and it turns out she’s not.  _ Pregnant.  _ There’s a very definite possibly she is pregnant. It’s scary if she’s being honest. 

The rest of the day she throws herself into her work, hoping that it will keep her distracted. It doesn’t, but she couldn’t be more glad when the day ends. Belle gives her a smile as they walk out. 

“Promise to let me know how it goes?” she asks and Emma smiles. 

“Of course, thank you for everything,” she chuckles before they part ways. August and Graham not far behind her. She may be married to a Prince, but her father insisted on her still having Secret Service protection, who he trusted more than any Royal protection. Killian and his family didn’t make a single objection, knowing better than to mess with a father’s wishes when it came to his daughter. 

The whole ride home she fidgeting and nervous. None of that is made any better when Elsa and her daughter, Lizzie (full name Elizabeth) are waiting for her. Emma forgot she was having a quiet dinner with the two tonight. 

“You forgot, didn’t you?” Elsa smirks and Emma sighs. 

“Yes, I did. I’m sorry, just been a little distracted. Stay though,” she pleads and her sister in law just smiles, shifting Lizzie from one arm to another. Emma’s lady in waiting knocks and comes in unsure. 

“Your Majesty, Your Highness,” she curtseys, “The doctor is here for you, Your Highness,” she says. This night could not go any worse for Emma truly. 

“Are you not feeling well?” Elsa asks, concerned. 

“Tell the doctor I’ll be there in a moment,” Emma tells the girl, who leaves them be, “I feel fine, I- well. I mean I’m not sure.” Emma panics a little bit. 

“Emma, breathe. What’s going on?” Elsa asks her, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

“I think I’m pregnant, but I don’t know for sure. That’s why the doctor’s here,” Emma spits out. Elsa doesn’t hide her shock. 

“Oh I didn’t know you two were trying,” she says quietly. 

“We weren’t,” Emma tells her, feeling a little guilty. 

“No judgement at all. I mean you know that Lizzie wasn’t exactly planned. Come on, you need to see a doctor,” she encourages Emma. 

“You can go home. I’ve ruined our plans for the night,” Emma says as they walk out of the room. 

“Nonsense, you’re family. Besides Killian isn’t here, you’ll want someone with you,” she smiles. The doctor is nice enough, Emma’s never met him before. 

“So my receptionist said you haven’t been feeling well, what seems to be the problem?” he asks Emma. 

“I think I’m pregnant,” she tells him. He barely blinks an eye before asking his next question. 

“When was your last menstrual cycle?” 

“A little over two months ago,” she says thinking back. He nods. 

“Alright I’m going to draw some blood and then we’re taking an ultrasound,” he tells her. 

“What? Here? Now? Isn’t it a little early” Emma asks shocked and Elsa chuckles at her reaction. 

“Yes, I have a portable one here with me. No, it’s not too early. It will give us a quick confirmation,” the doctor explains calmly. Emma takes a deep breathe, nodding. He draws the blood quickly. The ultrasound doesn’t take long and sure enough she’s pregnant. A tiny little blob (he assures her that is indeed her baby) showing on the screen. 

“Congratulations, now from just a primary glance everything seems just fine. From what you told me and this I would guess that you’re about nine weeks along. So you need your prenatal vitamins and I’ll have you come in next week for another round of tests, alright?” the doctor ask and she nods. He hands her a tissue to clean up her belly and leaves a couple minutes later. Emma just looks at Elsa with a sleeping Lizzie in her arms. 

“Congratulations,” she gives Emma a one armed hug, “have you told Killian?” she asks. 

“No, I figured this out today, at work,” she tells Elsa, whose eyes go wide. 

“Alright, call him now,” Elsa instructs her. She then notices that Emma hasn’t moved and might be in shock. 

“You know what let’s eat something first, then call okay?” Elsa says and Emma nods. Elsa sets Lizzie in her car seat to sleep soundly. They have the kitchen make something quickly. At the end of dinner Emma finally comes to her senses. 

“Okay I need to call him,” she says reaching for her phone. 

“Oh good I was worried about you there,” Elsa sighs, setting her fork down. 

“I just needed to wrap my head around this. You know you suspect it, but hearing it confirmed is something else altogether,” she explains and Elsa nods with a smile. 

“We’ll leave you to call him. If you need anything call me,” Elsa smiles hugging her before leaving. 

“Of course,” Emma smiles, seeing Elsa and her niece out. The door shut and she sighs. She unlocks her phone and calls Killian. It rings a couple times before he answers. 

“My love, you have to come with me next time because these things are dreadfully boring,” he tells her without missing a beat. 

“You want me to be bored with you, how romantic,” she teases him, making her way to their bed. 

“If you were here then they wouldn’t be so boring,” he tells her, “how was your day?” She pauses, how does one exactly tell their husband that they’re having a baby. She sits down on the bed. Is it something you can just spit out or is there a way to lean into it? She should’ve thought of that before she called him.

“Emma?” 

“Sorry, I had a very interesting day, one I wish you were here for,” she says fiddling with her wedding band. Easing in might be better, 

“Is everything alright?” he asks, worry creeping into his voice. 

“Yeah more than alright,” she laughs, “I found out that I’m pregnant.”

“What?” he says shocked. 

“I’m pregnant. We’re having a baby,” she tells him, smiling. 

“You’re pregnant… we’re having a baby,” he says and Emma can hear Liam talking in the background. There’s some muffled sounds then Liam is on the line. 

“Not to alarm you, but I think you might have broken Killian. He’s staring off into the distance with his mouth open,” he chuckles.  

“Don’t be too hard on him I didn’t fully process it until about twenty minutes ago,” she laughs. 

“Congratulations, how are you feeling?” Liam asks. 

“Thank you and oh fine, been a little nauseous,” she says before hearing a commotion in the background. 

“Love,” Killian says back on the line, sounding like he is breathing heavily. 

“Did you just wrestle the phone from Liam?” she asks, concerned. 

“That might have happened. You’re really pregnant?” he asks and she rolls her eyes. 

“Yes, dear.” 

“Oh Emma, I wish I was there,” he says and she smiles, he finally understands what’s going on. 

“Me too, but you’ll be home tomorrow right?” she asks him. 

“That’s correct,” he tells her. 

“I’ll see you then. We’ll talk about everything when you’re home. It all happened so fast and I needed to tell you,” she sighs. 

“I’m so glad you did,” his voice light and happy. They exchange goodbyes and hang up. Emma turns in early that night, exhausted from the days events. Something wakes her in the the middle of the night though. 

“Emma,” Killian says, waking her. She squints in the darkness, she fumbles around and turns on the lamp at her bedside. Killian is sitting on their bed.

“Killian? You’re home,” she says confused, still trying to wake up. 

“I am, Liam insisted I come home, I think I was annoying him too much,” he chuckles. He pulls her in and kisses the top of her head. She looks up at him and kisses him. He holds her so gently, like she might break. She pulls away. 

“We’re having a baby,” she smiles. His hand rests on her stomach. 

“It’s like everything stopped when you told me. We weren’t trying so I was just so surprised when you said that. I feel like such an idiot for how I reacted because Emma I couldn’t be happier,” he tells her. She places a hand on his cheek. 

“I know that, I’ve seen you with Lizzie. I knew you’d be happy. I felt the same way I was in shock for about an hour. I think I scared Elsa,” she tells him. He lifts an eyebrow at this. 

“She was here?” he asks and she nods. Emma proceeds to tell him everything that happened that day. He smiles for most of it. 

“I wish was here for all of this,” he sighs, looking down. She lifts his chin to meet her gaze. 

“Me too, but you’re here now. There will be many doctors appointments and other things that I am sure you will be present for, so there is nothing to be sad about,” she essentially scolds him. He smiles. 

“No there really isn’t,” he says. He changes out of his clothes then climbs into bed with her before turning off the light. He pulls her close kissing her once more before they both drift off to sleep. Emma didn’t think she could be happier than when she married Killian, but on this day and in this moment she is. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, so the end is here. I know it has taken me a while to write this, so for all of those who hung in there thank you so much. I have enjoyed every kudos and comment you all have left. This story was so much fun to write and thank you all for reading it!


End file.
